


Vale por mi amor

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: ¿Cuánto duele un corazón roto? ¿Entenderías lo que lleva curar a uno? No, no lo entenderías, eso es seguro; pero alguien tan roto como tú puede entenderte. Eso es lo que buscas ¿no?Palabras, fueron simples palabras las que causaron todo, ¿podrías volver a creer en ellas? Lo repetiré un vez más, ¿podrías creer en ellas nuevamente? Todo depende de una sola pregunta.Dime... ¿Cuán confiable es tu palabra?Miéntele, tal vez podrías romper tu corazón.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	1. Un instante de eternidad

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— No, no me voy a casar contigo. —se escuchó el jadeo colectivo de todos los presentes y en aquella plaza de Rusia nunca antes se había sentido tal opresión. En aquella plaza se encontraba reunida una gran multitud sosteniendo una gigantesca pancarta serigrafiada con una pregunta 《 ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?》.

— Levántate del piso, no me voy a casar contigo—la joven miraba incomoda a sus alrededores, veía como las personas empezaban a murmurar entre sí, causándole más pánico ante la situación. Desesperada, su mirar se concentró en aquel joven que estaba arrodillado frente a ella y que sostenía entre sus manos una caja de joyería, mostrando un reluciente anillo en su interior, el rostro del joven expresaba solo una pregunta ¿Por qué? Cansada de lo incomodo la joven cruzo los brazos y empezó a hablar con seguridad.

— Yo quiero una gran vida, una gran casa, una gran boda y tú no puedes darme eso, es cierto que eres un patinador de talla mundial, pero es pasajero ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Consigue el dinero para una casa y una gran boda. No me preguntes algo tonto como ¿no me amas? El amor puede morir cuando la calidad de vida no es buena, además — tomando aire mostro una sonrisa soberbia—lo nuestro era pasajero, ambos lo sabíamos desde un principio, no seas tan ingenuo ¡oh, gran tigre de hielo, Yuri Plisetsky! No es propio de ti.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Tres meses después

— ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó suavemente, al no recibir respuesta volvió a golpear la puerta con sus nudillos—Te traje algo de comer

Nada. Como siempre nunca respondían, soltando un suspiro, Mila abrió la puerta para pasar a la habitación con la bandeja de comida en la otra mano. No le sorprendió que ahí adentro pareciera las 3 de la madrugada por lo oscuro y que en el pasillo mostrara el esplendoroso mediodía, ella ya se había acostumbrado. A tientas logró encender las luces de la habitación, recibiendo un quejido de un montón de sabanas del rincón de la habitación, la cual era cada vez más desastrosa cuando encendía la luz. Ropa, papeles, cuadernos, fotografías, basura cubría el piso de la habitación, los muebles estaban repletos de lo mismo, la cama estaba completamente desatendida y al igual que el resto del lugar estaba cubierta por múltiples cosas, a pesar de que en Rusia no se acostumbraba a colocar cortinas por el frío, las ventanas de esta habitación tenían las cortinas extremadamente gruesas, cerradas; de tal forma que incluso habían sido cosidas entre estas de forma torpe. Acercándose al montón de sabanas noto a la gata ovillada muy cerca de estas, le parecía increíble que hasta Potya le acompañara en estas circunstancias a su dueño, dejando la bandeja cerca del montón de sabanas y tomando a la gata en brazos, Mila se aproximó a la salida.

—Sabes Yuri...no, nada. Comete todo ¿vale? No has comido mucho estos últimos días—cerrando la puerta, Mila se apoyó en la pared de en frente de la puerta, Potya se liberó de sus brazos para sentarse frente a la puerta, esperando a que la abrieran para ella. Una vez más Mila soltó un gran suspiro, las cosas se habían salido de control hace tres meses, Yuri llegó a su departamento con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en él y como nunca antes le vio llorar de esa forma tan desconsolada hasta quedar dormido en la habitación que tenía frente a ella. Mila luego se enteró por medio de las redes sociales que Yuri había sido rechazado por aquella chica, mentiría si dijera que lo veía venir, después de todo fue ella quien había apoyado abiertamente la relación, por lo que se sentía algo culpable; realmente le sorprendió bastante cuando Yuri le pidió ayuda para escoger un anillo para poder proponérsele, tal vez estaba un poco verde, después de todo solo tenía 23 años, pero...

Yuri se había enamorado de esa chica desde que la conoció, fue tan obvio cuando ella menciono que le parecían más atractivos los hombres de pelo corto y que al día siguiente Yuri se cortara su melena. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez su relación si estaba destinada al fracaso, su mundo de ella estaba conformado por números y el de Yuri estaba conformado por el arte

Mila suspiro nuevamente, desde aquel día Yuri se había quedado a vivir con ella ya que no deseaba preocupar a su abuelo y de que en parte, todos los del equipo temían que Yuri hiciera una estupidez. Aún principio entendía completamente el dolor de Yuri, pero creía que conforme pasara el tiempo se mejoraría...aunque estaba claro que iba empeorando poco a poco. Un pequeño silbido de su celular le trajo de su ensoñación, leyendo el mensaje que recibió su rostro se ilumino y una gran sonrisa salió de sus labios, abriendo de golpe la puerta.

— ¡Yuri, despierta o levántate! ¡Rápido!— como era costumbre, solo un quejido obtuvo de respuesta, imitando el sonido continuo—Nada de eso Yuri, mueve tu trasero, ¡se va a hacer hoy! 

Encendiendo la luz se puso a recoger algunas cosas de la habitación de Yuri, cuando quiso recoger las sabanas otro gruñido se escuchó, ignorándolo, Mila quitó todas las sabanas que cubrían a Yuri. Se sorprendió al ver que el cabello de Yuri no había crecido nada, es más, podría decir que estaba más corto. Mila se llenó de furia al ver unas tijeras y residuos de cabello. 

— ¡Hasta aquí Yuri Plisetsky! ¡Tienes que reaccionar de una buena vez! Vas a salir de esta condenada habitación a continuar con tu vida—el silencio de Yuri solo causo más ira en Mila— ¿Sabes qué día es? ¿La hora, por lo menos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que patinaste? Sé que aún te duele por todo lo que pasaste, pero no puedes detener el flujo de tu vida por eso.

Yuri ladeó el rostro en una expresión seria.

— Estoy preocupada, todos lo estamos, queremos que el tigre de hielo regrese.— con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Yuri volvió su mirar a Mila, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver la desesperación grabada en los ojos de la pelirroja, con una voz rasposa preguntó débilmente.

— ¿Qué...propones?—el júbilo retorno a Mila, era la primera vez que Yuri le hablaba en meses, recordando el motivo de su emoción inicial empezó a contarle todo.

— Debido a todo lo que ocurrió hemos pospuesto el cumpleaños de Otabek a petición suya; y debido a otras circunstancias también se pospuso los cumpleaños de Leo y de JJ; por lo que entre todos decidimos celebrar los tres cumpleaños en uno solo y como necesitamos espacio para reunirnos entre todos, Victor a estado tratando de reservar una sala de fiestas en un hotel. ¡Lo consiguió! La celebración es en la noche y todos irán. —acercándose a las cortinas, Mila logró abrirlas, dejándose escuchar el sonido de la tela rasgándose, produciendo un ligero escalofrío en Yuri— Por supuesto que tú iras ¿verdad? 

Asintiendo torpemente, Yuri miro muy sorprendido a Mila, de un momento a otro ella había empezado a brillar, hablando figurativamente, dejándose llevar por ella fuera de la habitación a la que sería seguramente la habitación de la propia Mila, a comparación de donde había salido, parecía una habitación de cuentos de hadas, decorada con múltiples retratos y diversos osos de peluches de todo color y tamaño. No la oía hablar, su mente aún seguía lejos, pero notaba que sus expresiones cambiaban de la euforia a la vergüenza para después terminar en risas tontas.

— ...fue todo un espectáculo, por cierto ¿qué traje planeas usar?

— ¿Traje?

— Todos iremos formales, aunque te sienta bien tu pijama sucio, no puedes ir con eso. Sacaré ambos trajes para decidir—Mila continuo hablando como si no hubiera un mañana, revisando su armario empezó a sacar las prendas que posiblemente usaría ella junto a los trajes de Yuri, el cual aún divagaba.

En su aburrimiento empezó a curiosear entre las cosas de Mila, llegando hasta el peinador deteniéndose a observar las fotografías colocadas en el espejo.

— ...incluso convencieron a JJ de poder celebrar su cumpleaños, Beka siempre decía que él no quería saber nada de eso.

Aquello había llamado la atención de Yuri, cierto, si era una fiesta de cumpleaños, debía llevar un regalo. Abriendo una de las cajas del peinador encontró un talonario de cupones, sin pensárselo mucho lo tomo, para ocultarlo tomo el traje gris, metiéndolo en los bolsillos de este.

— Tomare este, me iré a bañar

— Báñate bien, te lo digo como amiga—aunque Mila lo había dicho de forma jocosa, noto la indirecta; aunque era muy claro, estaba hecho un desastre. Al entrar al baño se topó de golpe con su propio reflejo ¿por qué tenía que tener las paredes cubiertas por espejos? Se veía más pálido, lo que ocasionaba que sus ojeras fueran más visibles, aunque prefería las ojeras a los ojos hinchados, aunque curiosamente, desde aquel día que había llorado frente a Mila no había vuelto a hacerlo.

Al ver su reflejo, también notó que había adelgazado, como también noto el horror de su cabello, algunos mechones muy cortos, otros más largos, parecía que tenía un peluquín de paja en la cabeza. Tras reconocerse en el espejo su mente empezó a procesar muchas de las cosas que Mila le había dicho, como que JJ había aceptado esto de la fiesta de cumpleaños, JJ...Su mente logró recordarlo, Jean Jacques Leroy había pasado por algo muy similar que él, ¿Qué estaría pensando Mila? ¿Qué se consolarían entre ellos? Les paso algo similar, pero no igual. Tal vez solo era una coincidencia, también recordó todas las expresiones de Mila...cierto, ella salía con Otabek desde hace mucho.

Tras un baño profundo, arreglarse no le tomo mucho tiempo, con algo de maquillaje de Mila había tapado sus ojeras, llegando a la conclusión de que era imposible arreglar su cabello y metiendo el talonario de vales en el bolsillo del pantalón, podría decir que ya estaba listo, el verdadero problema estaba en que Mila tardaba mucho en arreglarse. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Yuri mandó a volar el chaleco y la corbata del traje, incluso llego a desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa.

Cuando Mila ya estaba arreglada, impresionaba. Llevaba un vestido de corte sirena de color rojo y con encaje negro recubriéndolo, iba desde el cuello hasta los muslos dejando expuesta su espalda y remarcando sus piernas por el encaje. Aunque su cabello se acercaba a un moño, lo corto de este le dejaba varios mechones como canelones. 

— ¿Qué te parece?

— Como que le falto tela a tu vestido.

Tras ello, ambos fueron al hotel. La sala que había reservado Victor estaba en el último piso de un edificio de diez pisos, esta sala tenia las paredes de vidrio y en ciertos lugares estos era movibles para dar paso a los balcones. La sala estaba muy bien decorada con la temática de un cumpleaños y como Mila había dicho, todos los patinadores activos o retirados estaban reunidos en esta celebración. 

Al llegar Yuri notó una estupidez que había cometido, se suponía que eran tres cumpleañeros y el solo había llevado aquel talonario, como había asistido con Mila podría colarse a sus regalos y no pasar vergüenzas, luego buscaría la manera de compensarlos. De manera disimulada fue a dejar el talonario en la mesa donde estaban los demás regalos.

Todos felicitaron a los cumpleañeros, soplaron las velas, comieron pastel, colocaron música, los garzones ayudaron para que la fiesta fuese más amena, las risas no faltaron en ningún momento. Ya muy entrada la noche y con una copa que otra demás en algunos Otabek golpeó suavemente una cucharilla contra su copa varias veces para poder llamar la atención de todos.

— Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por la excelente velada—su público aplaudió ante esto— quiero aprovechar este momento lo más que pueda por ello...Mila ¿podrías venir aquí?

Las personas dejaron paso para que Mila se aproximara a Otabek, para que después formaran un semicírculo a su alrededor, la situación hacia que Mila se avergonzara, buscando respuestas en Otabek las encontró.

Otabek se arrodilló sobre una pierna, sacando una cajita roja que abriría ante los ojos expectantes de Mila y el resto, mostrando en su interior un delicado anillo dorado.

— Mila... ¿Quisiera---

— ¡¡¡Sí!!!—Mila se lanzó hacia Otabek, cayendo los dos al piso entre risas de ellos, los que los rodeaban estallaron en alegría que demostraban abiertamente para felicitar a la futura pareja de casados.

Yuri, que veía todo desde un punto alejado se retiró de forma silenciosa hacia uno de los balcones. Al salir el frío de la noche le hizo estremecerse, aunque los balcones no estaban iluminados la luz que provenía de adentro era suficiente para estar ahí, apoyándose en el barandal observo la ciudad. Minutos después escucho como la puerta corrediza de cristal se abría, se podía oír el jolgorio de la sala; seguramente sería Mila diciéndole que regrese para celebrar su compromiso entre todos.

— Así que aquí te escondiste Lady. —era Jean, Yuri no se giró, siguió observando el paisaje, Jean fue a apoyarse al barandal junto a Yuri, el cual se alejó un poco de este, viendo por el rabillo del ojo noto que Jean llevaba en su mano el talonario de cupones, sintiendo curiosidad preguntó.

— ¿Qué haces con eso?

— Lo levanté de la mesa de regalos, no tiene el nombre de a quién va dirigido, así que me lo quedare yo—la vergüenza de Yuri empezó a disiparse

— Vi como lo dejabas ahí.

— ¡¿Por qué lo levantaste?!

— Pensé que si tú regalabas algo, no estaría lleno de compasión o lastima, siento que todos vinieron con ese sentimiento debido a lo que paso con Isabella.

Yuri se quedó en seco, JJ quería hablar sobre Isabella con él, aunque debía aceptar que lo que le había pasado a él era similar a lo que le paso a JJ, él no tenía ninguna intención de hablar sobre ello con alguien como JJ.

— ¿Te quedaste sin habla Lady?

— Ya no puedes llamarme así, ¡acaso no ves que traigo el pelo corto!— Yuri decidió no seguir hablando, caería en el juego de JJ y terminaría por hablar.

No, no hablaría sobre lo arrepentido que estaba por preocupar a todos, por provocar una cara tan deprimente en el rostro de su casi hermana, por no poder tener cabeza fría, no hablaría sobre como Mila y nadie entendía todo lo que sentía en su totalidad; y que a raíz de ello sentía que quitaban peso a su verdadero sentir. No hablaría de...de...no hablaría de quien ahora su nombre era como un tabú para él. No hablaría nada de eso con nadie y mucho menos, si ese nadie era JJ.

Al no tener respuesta de Yuri, Jean dirigió su mirada a la noche, aunque no había ni estrellas él se quedó observándola. El sonido del festejó se hizo tal, que podían oírlo de forma casi clara en el balcón, el sonido de una celebración de una futura boda.

—Con que así es. —Yuri, algo molesto miro a JJ, sorprendiéndose al notar que las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos del canadiense y que miraba a la noche solo para que estas no cayeran.

Lo entendió, tarde, pero lo entendió; aun así era imposible hablar, había mucho que decir. Apoyándose ligeramente en Jean, Yuri levantó la cabeza para observar de igual manera a la noche y susurro.

—Sí, así debió ser.


	2. Comprensión Unilateral

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba oscuro, bueno esa parte se podía explicar ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero lo que no podía explicar era el sonido de pisadas y risas que provenían del otro lado de su puerta. Según su percepción del tiempo, Yuri podía asegurar que no pasaba de las 7 de la mañana.

Envuelto entre múltiples sabanas lamentaba su decisión de una maratón de películas de terror de la noche anterior junto a Mila y--

— ¡¡ES HERMOSO!!— Sara, la dama de honor autoproclamada para la boda de Mila, prácticamente se había mudado con ellos desde el día del compromiso, a pesar de las constantes quejas de su hermano, ya de eso un mes.

Yuri podía entender lo emocionada que podría llegar a estar Sara por la boda de su amiga, después de todo Mila también era amiga suya, pero también creía firmemente que había un límite para su emoción, buscando su celular a tientas para ver la hora entre las sabanas termino cayendo de la cama, lanzando una maldición pudo encontrar su móvil debajo de la cama. 

Apenas encendió la pantalla lanzó su celular hacia la pared, ciertamente el brillo era molesto, pero en su pantalla aún estaba "ella", tan sonriente como en cada uno de sus recuerdos, claro, a excepción del último; gateando se aproximó al celular, la pantalla estaba rota, tal vez era lo mejor, todo "ella" estaba en ese aparato.

Parándose trató de ver lo que le rodeaba, miraba en dirección de las cortinas; pesando si la idea de quedar medio ciego era buena hasta un maullido irrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Potya?— en la oscuridad se hicieron presentes los ojos de la gata, de alguna manera se había colado a la pieza, tomando una sábana del piso, Yuri se cubrió con esta como si fuera una bata— Veamos que hacen desde tan temprano esas dos.

Saliendo de su habitación realmente pudo ver que era temprano, en el reloj del pasillo mostraban las 7:10 a.m., sumándole que era domingo, Yuri deseaba que Sara se fuera a otro lado, a otra galaxia muy lejana si era posible; la luz estaba encendida en la habitación de Mila y de ahí provenían múltiples risas, lanzando un bostezo camino por el pasillo con lentitud, mientras más se acercaba podía oír la conversación de esas dos.

— ¿Y este qué es? Es casi de tu tamaño—se escuchaba a Sara de forma muy animada.

— Un oso-unicornio, lo ganó en la feria que asistimos en nuestra primera cita, me sorprendió que fuera tan bueno con los dardos, aún recuerdo que le dije que me gustaban mucho los osos y desde ahí puedes ver al resto de sus hermanos peluches de mi osocornio.

— ¿Osocornio?—Sara estallo en risas, pero al ver que Mila no le seguía preguntó— ¿Qué pasó? Lamento haberme reído.

Ante el tono preocupado de Sara, Yuri se aproximó a la puerta, Mila abrazaba como una niña a aquel peluche tan particular, claramente se veía triste, antes de que Yuri pudiera hacerse notar Mila volvió a hablar.

— Es que no lo encuentro...

— ¿Tu celular?

— No, me refiero al primer recuerdo de nuestros sentimientos, tanto míos como los de Otabek— Sara le veía como si se hubiese vuelto loca— ¡No me mires así! Es que...es...muy importante.

— no te entiendo nada, pero creo necesario decirte algo; no importa si el objeto se va, los recuerdos se quedaran grabados en el corazón.

— Soy consciente de ello, pero aun así me hubiera gustado mostrárselo a Beka el día de nuestra boda.

— ¿Y qué era eso?—hablo Yuri haciéndose notar por las chicas, Sara soltó un pequeño chillido por estar aún en pijamas—no escandalices más, yo también estoy en pijamas, pero ni loco salía de mi cama sin algo cálido. Responde Mila.

— Era algo hecho a mano, antes que empezáramos a salir lo hice con ayuda de Sara ya que no podía acercarme a él sin ponerme nerviosa; me ponía tan nerviosa que era capaz de decirle algo como me encantas baby o algo así. Con aquello podía acercármele primero como una amiga, pero cuando decidí entregárselo él fue muy directo y empezamos a salir. Lo que hice quedo innecesario, termine guardándolo y ahora que lo pienso era muy vergonzoso, pero...quería enseñárselo el día de nuestra boda.

— ¿Por qué? Si es tan vergonzoso para ti. —preguntó Sara, Mila enrojeció levemente y mientras sonreía pronunció.

— No puedo guardar secretos a mi futuro esposo ¡¡¡Waaa!!! Lo dije, lo dije. — la situación generaba un tic en Yuri, elevando un poco la voz interrumpió.

— No te pregunte la historia, te pregunté qué rayos era esa cosa, así podemos buscarla entre los tres.

— Un talonario de cupones. — Yuri palideció, debería ser una broma— Yo recordaba haberlo puesto en las cajas de mi peinador, pero no está ahí.

No era una broma ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las cosas que pudo haber tomado, tomo el talonario?

— No puedo creer que siguieras mi consejo Mila

— Parecía buena idea Sara, pero como quería sorprenderle hice que el talonario se viera normal por fuera, por dentro es bastante colorido—colocando una expresión desolada continuó— Ojala no lo haya perdido.

Se sentía basura, no, era mucho peor que la más asquerosa basura del mundo; había metido la pata en grande dando de obsequio ese talonario. Golpeando su cabeza con la pared del pasillo una idea vino a su mente. Obsequio...¡¡El talonario de cupones lo tenía JJ! Aún no sabía cómo, pero debía de recuperarlo.

— ¿Estás bien Yuri? ¿Te duele algo? Quieres una aspirina—Mila se había acercado, se mostraba preocupada.

— Mila, una novia no debe de atormentarse, además él esta grande para cuidarse solo—soltó Sara situándose detrás de Mila, tomándola de los hombros hizo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

— Pero...

— Sé que ves a Yuri como tu hermanito, pero existen límites.

Yuri lo vio, Sara le veía con ira, tal vez desdén.

— Mila, tienes que alistarte, tenemos que hacer muchas preparaciones y prometimos estar puntuales. —Mila asintió ligeramente y con los ojos aún llenos de angustia miro nuevamente a Yuri— Yuri puede acompañarnos

— No creo que sea una buena--

— Anda, anda—con ligero empujón Mila se adentró a su habitación. Cuando esta cerró la puerta, Sara se giró a Yuri, mirándolo de forma amenazadora pronunció.

— Ella se casará dentro de un año, ella debe ser muy feliz, tanto tú como yo lo sabemos, ella merece ser feliz junto a la persona que ama. Solo lo diré una vez...No le des preocupaciones innecesarias, no le des tú mala suerte.

Sara entró en la habitación de Mila, Yuri camino hasta entrar a la soledad del baño, quitándose su improvisada bata se metió a la ducha. El agua quemaba su piel y en un arranque de ira golpeo las paredes...lo entendía, no, no lo entendía ¿su suerte? Que todo aquello había sido por suerte... ¡y una mierda! Apretaba los dientes con furia, golpeó una vez más las paredes y termino su ducha en cuestión de minutos. Con su reflejo frente suyo, reflejo apenas notorio por lo empañados que estaban los vidrios, habló:

— Mírate...que desperdicio. ¿Suerte? Si se trata de suerte ella nunca se casará...aunque dijo algo importante, ya le traje muchas preocupaciones a Mila, ella debe ser feliz—en aquel imperfecto reflejo se mostraba su rostro inexpresivo, limpiando el vidrio con su mano en su rostro apareció una mueca que si bien no era una sonrisa, era lo más cercano que había hecho a una.

— ¿¡Yuri!? ¿Ya estás listo?—cambiándose de forma apresurada salió, encontrándose con Sara, ante la mirada molesta de esta él hablo con tranquilidad.

— Ya estoy, su felicidad será completa.

•••••••••••••••

— Residencia Altin ¡Oh! ¡Yuri-chan, qué sorpresa! ¿A qué se debe la sorpresa lady?

Yuri miraba nuevamente el número del departamento, tal vez se había confundido, pero no, el número era del departamento de Otabek; es más, el mencionado salía detrás de JJ para saludar a las chicas que le acompañaban, todos actuaban como si fuera una situación súper normal.

— ¿Pasa algo Yuri?

— ¿¡Como qué pasa algo!?— acercándose a Otabek empezó a susurrar mientras el resto ingresaba al departamento— ¿desde cuándo vive JJ contigo? ¿Por qué no estaba enterado? 

— JJ se vino a vivir conmigo cuanto tú estabas con--

— ¡¡No la menciones!! 

— Entonces pregúntaselo tú, él recuerda a detalle el día en que se pasó de tonto.

No lo podía creer, a veces Yuri pensaba que Otabek no tenía sensibilidad, pero ahí estaba sonriéndole bobamente a Mila. Sara se ofreció a cocinar algo, por lo que Mila y Otabek se encontraban sentados en la alfombra con múltiples carpetas llenas de fotografías alrededor.

—Tiene que se ser crema—decía Mila mostrando una fotografía a Otabek

—Debería ser blanco, es más tradicionalista.

Yuri les veía desde el sofá con aburrimiento y algo de incomodidad, en especial porque sentía que le miraban fijamente desde que llegó. Sentado en otro de los sofás Jean observaba a Yuri de manera detenida, como si el rubio fuera la respuesta a una de las más grandes dudas del universo. Cansado de la situación Yuri dirigió su mirar a los ojos del otro, antes de que hablara Sara ingreso en la sala llamando la atención de todos.

— Va a faltar carne, Otabek, y quizás algunas otras cosas.

— No hay problema, voy a por un poco.

— ¿Por qué no van Yuri y JJ? Sería lo ideal, después de todo ustedes tienen que planear mucho. Así que JJ y Yuri dejen a la pareja de futuros esposos y vayan al minisúper a unas cuadras de aquí.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

— No puedo creerlo, hasta lo remarcó esa Bruja. Un poco más lo dice con luces neón—murmuraba Yuri viendo los anaqueles de la tienda.

— No la puedes culpar, las personas creen que al no habernos casado es de mala suerte para una futura pareja, somos como esos mitos —Yuri ignoro nuevamente a JJ, no era simplemente por gusto, había una parte de él que le producía vergüenza, después de todo no podía ir y decirle a buenas y primeras 《 ¡Hey! ¿te acuerdas del talonario de tu cumpleaños? Bueno necesito que me lo devuelvas, es algo muy importante para mi amiga y yo se lo robe así que vamos devuélvemelo》 definitivamente no podía decir eso. 

Además estaba en pendiente lo que había pasado el día del compromiso de Mila, aquello fue...tan íntimo, por lo que resultaba extraño para Yuri, gracias a Dios no se había tocado el tema, ante el simple pensamiento Yuri sentía un ligero escalofrío, que no pasó desapercibido por el canadiense. La atmosfera se volvía cada vez más pesada, los pensamientos de cada uno volaban lejos hasta encontrarse en la noche del compromiso, armándose de valor preguntaron al unísono.

— Quiero hacerte una pregunta

— Mi pregunta es más importante—dijo Yuri— ¿Aún tienes el talonario? Lo necesito...no sé cómo explicar esa parte, pero me urge tenerlo de vuelta.

Jean miró fijamente a Yuri, como analizando la situación, de su bolsillo saco el talonario y lo coloco frente a Yuri, este trató de cogerlo sin éxito, Jean lo quitó antes de las manos de Yuri lo alcanzaran.

— Te los devolveré una vez que los haya usado.

— ¿eh? No lo entiendes, los necesito ahora.

— Entonces me daré prisa en usarlos. 

— ¿Usarlos? No te servirán en ninguna tienda, idiota—Jean sonrió de lado ante esto, sacando con mucho cuidado del talonario un cupón, se lo entregó.

— Si hay una lugar donde puedo usarlos, se llama Yuri Plisetsky—ante la mirada llena de furia del rubio, suavizo el tono de su voz—No lo tomes de esa forma, sé que es difícil acercarse a las personas y más aún cuando esa persona tuvo una experiencia similar a la tuya, porque no sabes en qué grado le afectó y venir a decir lo que te paso sin ningún cuidado puede ser malo para ambas partes...por eso usemos estos cupones por el momento.

Al decir esto Jean tomo algunas cosas más de las estanterías de la tienda y fue a pagar, dejando a Yuri atrás. El rubio lentamente fue a esperar cerca de la puerta, quería explotar, quería lanzar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, quería...quería...en este punto ya no sabía exactamente que quería. Pero si tenía en claro que el día de hoy todos estaban con un tornillo suelto, primero Sara con eso de la mala suerte ¡Qué se joda! Luego estaba el idiota de JJ hablando de entendimiento, acercamiento ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Qué demonios contenían los cupones para que se haya creado esas ideas? Viendo el cupón que le habían entregado se admiró por lo colorido que era este, con varios adornos y dibujos se leía:

_Veo que faltan cosas, acompáñame al súper, juguemos para ver quien traerá las bolsas._

_(Psst te compare algo delicioso)_

Sentía la amabilidad que Mila debió tratar de transmitir, así que por este tipo de mensajes el canadiense había pensado todas esas cosas sobre el rubio. ¿Qué creía? Que era una caja de cambio, una tienda, creía que él quiso acercarse a ese tonto para hablar de sus penas, es cierto que se lo pensó aquel día del compromiso, pero no, Yuri Plisetsky no necesitaba ventilar su corazón a otras personas, no de nuevo, no necesita llorar en un hombro aliado para estar mejor, no necesitaba que lo entiendan y aunque la experiencia fue similar en ambos, está seguro que el dolor fue diferente y conociendo la torpeza del canadiense solo pondría sal a la herida, porque él no lo conocía. JJ estaba equivocado, Yuri no lo necesitaba cerca, no necesitaba a alguien que no tenía la menor idea de él, ya tenía suficiente con las personas que le conocían.

— Yo llevaré las bolsas hoy—dijo Jean al acercarse a Yuri, este endureció su gesto para empezar hablar, debía de bajar de las nubes al canadiense—No creas que me he olvidado, toma.

Jean apoyo algo frío en la mejilla de Yuri, este lo sostuvo de forma inmediata para quitárselo oyendo así una risa de Jean, el cual ya había salido de la tienda. Observando el objeto pudo ver que era un helado, un helado de mora.

Quitando la envoltura proba un bocado, embozando una sonrisa al sentir el delicioso sabor del relleno, mirando por los ventanales de la tienda notó como Jean le esperaba, aún con el helado en mano salió de la tienda.

Jean no lo conocía, Jean está equivocado.

Tal vez.


	3. Tabú

____________________________________________________________________________

Desde aquel día Yuri sabía que Sara no se lo iba a poner fácil el estar rondando cerca de Mila; pero la pelirroja, aunque no lo dejó abiertamente, quería que Yuri estuviera presente en la organización de su boda, después de todo era lo más cercano que tenía un hermano y Yuri sabía de esto. 

Aunque en un principio pensó que podía evadir el asunto, la actitud de Sara había provocado a la parte más testaruda y competitiva del ruso; lo que le llevaba a incluirse en las actividades de conformaban una boda. En esta ocasión se debía decidir en qué lugar se llevaría a cabo la recepción de la boda, levantándose desde temprano, Yuri trataba de alistarse, pero se quedaba a observar su reflejo en el espejo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, a diferencia de otras veces noto algo en él. No, aún tenía las ojeras marcadas en su rostro, tampoco había recuperado el peso que perdió, por lo que aún parecía un zombi; su pelo...su pelo había crecido un poco, aún mantenía ese corte irregular, pero el fleco más largo ya alcanzaba su mejilla y donde antes era un corte al ras se veía abultado. 

Sosteniendo el mechón largo entre sus dedos lanzó un suspiro, con su otra mano alcanzó las tijeras que había traído al baño, mirando nuevamente su reflejo pudo verla una vez más, en su reflejo estaba ella...hablaba, decía algo que a Yuri solo le hizo fruncir el ceño, con determinación y lentitud empezó a cortar el mechón de pelo y de manera involuntaria cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Unos golpes sonoros en la puerta del baño le asustaron provocando que las tijeras se zafaran de su agarre y en un intento inútil de sostenerlas cayeron en el lavado, provocando que muchas cosas más caigan de forma estrepitosa.

— ¿Yuri?—era Mila quien tocaba— ¿está todo bien?

— Sí—mirando todo el desastre volvió a suspirar— se me cayó algo ¿Necesitas algo?

— Yuri ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que no comiera picante anoche? Bueno no es por apurarte, pero necesito el baño—Yuri soltó una ligera risa— ¡Apura!

Recogiendo un poco se mojó la cara para salir del baño, antes de abrir la puerta miro de reojo las tijeras que quedaron en la encimera, soltando un ligero suspiro abrió la puerta de baño; Mila entró de forma apresurada provocando una risa burlona de Yuri.

— ¡Calla Yuri!— aún con una ligera sonrisa se dirigió a su habitación, en el camino se encontró con Sara, aún en pijamas. Ambos se veían con seriedad provocando que el ambiente se cargara de tensión, con voz severa Sara pronunció:

— ¿Seguirás insistiendo?

— Sabes que sin mí sería aburrido

— Es su boda, eso ya lo hace único, no te des demasiados aires

— ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?—preguntó Yuri de forma cansina, Sara se mostraba exasperada, parecía que estaba por explicar algo tan obvio para el mundo entero.

— Entiéndelo ¿quieres? Te ves como un alma en pena, se siente como si trajeras...¡¡aggh!! No puedo ponerlo fácilmente... ¡es desesperante verte!

— ...—tomando aire Yuri habló con una voz que detonaba sarcasmo— ¡Tengo la solución perfecta! Yo voy a la boda, tú te quedas aquí y así no ves mi despreciable cara de pena.

Yuri siguió su camino, cerró con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, agarrando sus almohadas gritó en ellas, aquella mujer le exasperaba. Vistiéndose con una polera con diseño de un "x" en el pecho, unos pantalones ajustados con unos botines de cuero y un saco de invierno, salió nuevamente a esperar en uno de los sillones de la sala a las dos mujeres. No tenía hambre, su apetito había desaparecido por completo y su mal humor había comenzado.

Mintió cuando Mila le preguntó por el desayuno, sonrió cuando le preguntaron por la tensión que había entre él y Sara; aplaudió con emoción al ver como aquellas dos mujeres se habían arreglado para el día hoy; Mila se veía como una modelo de invierno y Sara, a pesar de todo, igualaba en estilo a la pelirroja. Antes de salir Mila preguntó por el celular de Yuri.

— ¿eh? Voy a por el— Yuri forzó una sonrisa para escabullirse a su habitación, no podía decirle que lo había destrozado, pero necesitaba tener un celular de nuevo; acercándose a los restos de su celular que seguían en el piso, recupero el chip y la memoria, tal vez y con suerte podría comprar un celular desechable.

••••••••••••••••••••

— ¡Ay, por Dios! Este sitio es alucinante, ¿en serio quieren hacer la recepción aquí?— preguntó la morena al ingresar al salón.

El salón era prácticamente la planta baja entera, había unas cuantas paredes que tenían función de separar las áreas de manera estética, el techo era alto y de este colgaba un gran candelero de cristal, había enormes ventanales que daban a diversos jardines y junto a estos se podía admirar unas gradas amplia de caracol que parecían de porcelana, estas llevaban hasta un segundo piso que bordeaba la planta baja, aunque estaba sin mueble alguno, el lugar era imponente por sí solo.

— Otabek propuso el lugar—respondió Mila ingresando tomada del brazo de Otabek, detrás suyo ingresaron Yuri, con un gesto neutral y JJ admirando la extensión del lugar.

— Será algo costoso alquilar el lugar...— susurró Yuri acercándose a Otabek, él respondió:

— He estado preparando todo desde que la vi.

Mila soltó una risa a la vez que se soltaba del brazo de Otabek, empezó a dar giros en el salón con alegría, Otabek al verla dejó a Yuri atrás para acompañar a la pelirroja en su momento de ilusión.

— Es un bonito lugar ¿no Yuri?—dijo JJ acercándose al rubio— cuando ves un lugar así solo puedes pensar en tus anhelos, el dinero pasa a ser algo trivial, creo que lo entiendes.

Yuri observó con un rostro severo la imagen, Mila bailaba junto a Otabek en medio del salón con música audible solo para ellos, Sara aplaudía ante el aquel momento y una débil sonrisa salió del rubio.

— Lo entiendo.—Mila paro abruptamente de bailar y empezó a recorrer el salón de un lado a otro

— Aquí estará la mesa de regalos, por aquí vendrá la mesa del pastel y, y...del techo colgara un enorme candelero de cristal que será perfecto para el baile de recién casados —Mila camino hacia las gradas de porcelana donde subió unos dos escalones para después posar, Otabek sacaba múltiples fotos de ella. 

— ¿Y para qué son las piscinas en el jardín?— preguntó Sara al acercarse a los ventanales. En los jardines se apreciaba múltiples piscinas de formas irregulares que imitaban gigantescos charcos o múltiples lagos.

— Son decorativas, por lo que no son muy profundas — dijo Mila mientras Otabek la sostenía de las caderas para bajarla de los escalones— Tenemos la idea de hacer una sesión de fotos, como para esas fechas ya cae nieve y el agua es temperada, una foto tomada desde perspectiva será espectacular, será mágico, será ¡Kyaa! Vamos a verlo de cerca.

Mila, Otabek y Sara salieron hacia los jardines para empezar a caminar cerca del borde de una de las piscinas, mientras Yuri y JJ habían quedado un poco lejos del grupo, siendo ahora el silencio que reinaba entre ellos, ninguno se adelantó para alcanzar el grupo; se podría decir que fue un acuerdo silencioso entre ellos. Al menos la explosión hiperactiva de Mila le estaba generando una migraña al rubio, pero al alejarse del grupo JJ inicio un monólogo.

— Me gustaría decir que está tan emocionados porque son jóvenes, pero tenemos edades cercanas; aun así me hacen sentir viejo— ante el silencio de Yuri prosiguió— aunque si me hubiera visto a mí en esa época les daría la razón. Para la boda nos preocupamos mucho: si las flores que elegimos eran de temporada, si los arreglos de mesa combinaban con los manteles, si el lugar donde haría la sesión de fotos era adecuada para mostrar la belleza de Isabella, incluso llegamos a dividir el salón de la recepción según la relación de los invitados; decíamos que una mesa era para los invitados molestos, los parientes de humor negro, hasta había una mesa para los invitados de mal olor, ya sabes aquellos que fuman hasta en sus sueños.

Yuri no pudo evitar forma una ligera sonrisa con eso último, ante eso JJ siguió hablando.

— Realmente pensamos cada detalle de la boda, debía ser perfecta y podía asegurar que lo sería— tomando aire JJ miro hacia las piscinas para después continuar, aunque aquella pausa había generado un tono melancólico en su voz— pensamos hasta más allá de una boda, aunque tal vez fui solo yo el que pensaba eso. Una vida juntos, los nombres de los posibles niños...llegué a creer hasta nuestros nombres eran perfectos al decirlos juntos 《JJBell》.

Yuri bufó, a lo que JJ volvió su mirar en el rubio que mantenía fijo su mirar en sus botines.

— Es infantil, lo sé, aunque quiero creer no solo me pasaba a mí. ¿Verdad Yuri? Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo su nombre — al no recibir ninguna respuesta continuo de forma apresurada — pero tu nombre es muy bonito, combinaría bien con cualquiera, lo que quiero decir es...¿cómo se llamaba ella?

Yuri fruncía el ceño, había escuchado cada palabra que dijo el canadiense, la simple idea de cotorrear con él respecto a su fallido amor le era repulsiva, después de todo ni siquiera lo había hablado abiertamente con Mila. Aunque su mente trato de detenerse en lo confesado por el otro, sus pensamientos fueron a parar en lo último que había dicho, su nombre.

Ella tenía un nombre caótico para quienes sabían algo de historia, reflejaba ternura que quizás ella no poseía, un nombre que bien podría ser el nombre de una muñeca de juguete, pero era el nombre de ella y eso ya lo hacía especial, hermoso.

Ante su recuerdo Yuri tomo el mechón más largo de su cabello entre su dedos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de recuerdos donde ella la principal protagonista.

JJ vio aquello, aquellos ojos verdes pasaron de la furia a una tristeza asfixiante, incluso podía asegurar que estaban acuosos. Maldiciendo su manía de hablar de más busco con que distraer al rubio del pasado, porque sí, sabía que el rubio pensaba en aquello que no fue, después de todo a él también le habían roto el corazón.

— ¡¡Yurio, traes algo de valor encima!!— habló con emoción, el mencionando soltó un gruñido molesto y susurrando respondió mientras liberaba el mechón de pelo de sus dedos.

— Me llamo Yuri, creí que al menos tú lo sabias, idiota...no tengo nada ¿Qué harás? ¿Asaltarme? Deja esas bromas a Otabek

JJ se quitó el gabán negro que llevaba encima del suéter, tirándolo en el césped movió sus brazos simulando estiramientos ante la mirada confusa del rubio, que al ver la sonrisa de JJ sintió un ligero escalofrío.

Un chillido detuvo el andar del grupo de Mila, Otabek y Sara; al momento en que se giraron el agua les salpicaba los pies y tanto JJ como Yuri no estaban a la vista mientras las aguas de la piscina se mantenían turbulentas, pasaron varios segundos hasta que del agua emergieron JJ y Yuri.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — Exclamo Mila— ¿están bien?

Ninguno de ellos respondió ya que se encontraban en plena pelea, Yuri quería ahocar a JJ mientras este simplemente le retenía en medio de risas, provocando que se hundieran más ante los gritos de Mila y Otabek para que parasen. Sara llegó junto a varios trabajadores del lugar para tratar de detenerlos sin éxito alguno.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que JJ lograse huir de un Yuri muy molesto, saliendo de la piscina ante los regaños de todos empezó a correr por los jardines, Yuri le seguía el paso con el fin de poder darle su merecido.

Entre múltiples maldiciones por parte del rubio y correteos de JJ tomo alrededor de media hora de poder tenerlos quietos, mientras ellos eran dirigidos a los vestidores de los trabajadores Mila se disculpaba efusivamente con los organizadores que estaban más que molestos por el comportamiento de aquellos.

Ya en los vestidores, los trabajares decidieron dejarlos por su cuenta. Yuri miraba ceñudo a JJ, claro que quería matarlo de las formas más dolorosas, pero la imagen de Mila disculpándose se le había quedado en la retina. Suspirando empezó a buscar ropa por la cual cambiarse, al girar se topó nuevamente con el rostro alegre del canadiense que sostenía unos uniformes extras de los trabajadores, molesto de ver esa actitud del moreno le habló con rabia.

— ¡Puedes quitar esa estúpida sonrisa! — quitando las ropas de las manos del otro continuo— ¿¡Tienes idea de a cuantos grados está el clima hoy!? Solo a alguien tan idiota como tú se le ocurría ¡agh! ¿¡Por qué demonios me lanzaste a la piscina!? 

Dándole la espalda empezó a sacarse sus prendas mojadas a la par que trataba de descifrar como se colocaba las prendas secas, tras un silencio incomodo JJ habló en susurros

— Dicen que un chapuzón aclara la mente y el corazón  
  
— Mi cerebro no necesitaba ser ahogado— respondió de forma mordaz, sintiendo que no era suficiente Yuri giro su rostro hacia el más alto; JJ se quitaba el suerte y la polera que llevaba dejando así descubierta su espalda, en uno de sus hombros se podía apreciar una mancha verdusca e incluso sus movimientos eran algo robóticos, sobre todos en la muñeca.

Yuri cayó en cuenta, las piscinas no eran profundas, Mila lo había dicho, era claro que JJ había invocado a los recuerdos de ella pero los había expulsado a su modo. Mirando sus extremidades afirmo lo que sospechaba, no tenía ni un rasguño y por el aspecto que la espalda del otro diría que todo el golpe de la caía la había recibido el canadiense, torciendo un poco los hechos podría decirse que estarían a mano, pero la mente de Yuri no dejaba de gritar, aunque ahora no eran gritos sobre ella, eran gritos sobre él tonto que había soportado un golpe. JJ tenía la culpa, aunque su mente ruidosa no dejaba de atormentarlo sobre una forma de compensarlo.

Tomando con fuerza las prendas secas entre sus manos, Yuri dirigió su mirada al piso, tomando aire soltó una palabra cargada de la aspereza de su voz que callaría los gritos de culpa de su mente e iniciaría los lamentos de los corazones de ambos.

— Lilith


	4. Curando lo incurable

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo había escuchado. Un nombre. En un principio miro desconcertado al rubio sin entender nada hasta que la verdad se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos de forma abrupta.

《Lilith》

Ese era el nombre de ella, quien había reducido la fiereza de Yuri Plisetsky a cenizas. No pudo evitar cierto enojo ante esto, aunque el enojo paso a preocupación al ver al ruso que mantenía la cabeza agachada encorvando ligeramente su espalda que era visible por la tela mojada; también noto un leve temblor en aquel pequeño cuerpo haciéndolo ver más frágil si era posible. Tal vez era por frío, tal vez era algo más, pero él no estaría dispuesto a esperar por una respuesta.

Observando sus alrededores noto que los trabajadores que le había traído hasta ahí tuvieron la amabilidad de traer su gabán negro; tomando entre sus manos fue a dejarlo sobre los temblorosos hombros del rubio, sin darle tiempo a responder algo Jean tomo la muñeca de Yuri para llevárselo en un ligero trote. El rubio, desprevenido ante el actuar del canadiense siguió su carrera atinando a decir entre jadeos.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?—al salir de los vestuarios, la luz del día resaltaba la figura de Jean, quien girando su rostro le dio una sonrisa traviesa cubierta con su dedo índice a modo de secreto, a todo esto guiño con picardía.

— Te raptare por un día— Su voz se oía tan hipnótica que detuvo los pensamientos del rubio, paralizándolo y dejándose llevar por el otro.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Jean había llevado a Yuri al departamento de Otabek, donde al sentir lo pesado y pegajoso de sus ropas su ensoñación desapareció, recordando el donde y como habían sucedido las cosas; palpando su pecho observó cómo Jean sostenía su mano con tanta familiaridad que provocó la furia en su ser.

— ¡¡Idiota!! ¿Para qué me traes aquí?—Jean mantenía las manos en el aire tratando de acercarse al rubio.

— Tienes que quitarte la ropa mojada----

— ¿¡Y qué mierdas crees que quería hacer en esos vestuarios!?—con enojo empezó a golpear el pecho de Jean con sus puños— Todo es tú maldita culpa ¡Idiota! Por tú culpa me metí en esa piscina, por tu culpa estoy mojado, por tu culpa perdí---

Jean le sostuvo de las muñecas con fuerza, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una mueca con dolor; al verla Yuri recordó lo lastimado que se encontraba el moreno. Sus reclamos pararon, agachó la cabeza y empezó a temblar; antes de que el canadiense le dé tiempo de pensar si era por su anterior furia se soltó de forma brusca dirigiéndose a donde recordaba que estaba el baño.

Con furia cerró la puerta de este, tomándose de sus cortos mechones golpeó su cabeza levemente con la puerta, mordiéndose el labio ahogo un quejido. Mirando el baño decidió llenar la bañera con agua caliente que rápidamente cubrió de vapor el baño, desvistiéndose rápidamente se sumergió en el agua, quemaba; pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, porque no estaba, no estaba en su cuello, tampoco podía decir que lo había dejado en el departamento de Mila ya que nunca se lo sacaba. Oculto su rostro entre sus manos e inevitablemente comenzó a llorar apretando fuertemente sus labios para así evitar que cualquier sonido salga de su boca, aunque varios jadeos salían de vez en cuando.

Jean miraba por donde Yuri se había ido, al escuchar la llave del agua soltó un suspiro, debía de llevar ropa a Yuri. Al buscar ropa para el ruso se cambió sus prendas mojadas a unas secas, regresando a la sala con estas y la muda limpia notó un pequeño brillo en el piso, acercándose descubrió que era un anillo dorado con una joya azul incrustada que era sujetado con una cadena doble igualmente dorada; tomándolo fue hacia la puerta del baño.

La idea era disculparse, pero los jadeos de Yuri le tomaron por sorpresa, él lo sabía, Yuri seguramente estaba llorando, miro nuevamente el anillo en su mano, tomando aire se dirigió a la sala con anillo en mano, abrió uno de los ventanales de la sala. Sintió el aire de la tarde en su rostro, con un poco de fuerza en el brazo estaba dispuesto a tirar aquel anillo por la ventana, a tal altura ese anillo desaparecería de la vida de ambos. Aunque antes de lanzarlo su cuerpo se detuvo mientras el anillo colgaba de la cadena que sujetaba.

No podía.

No debía ser él quien lo arrojase. Con frustración pateo una silla que se encontraba cerca, arrepintiéndose segundos después al sentir el dolor en el pie, con pequeños saltitos fue nuevamente a la puerta de baño; podía escuchar los jadeos de Yuri, abriendo con cuidado la puerta pudo confirmar sus sospechas al ver como los hombros de Yuri temblaban compulsivamente, dejando la ropa cerca de la puerta tosió levemente para después salir.

— No molestes JJ—dijo Yuri con su voz ahogada en su llanto, Jean se reprendió de nuevo, deslizándose por la puerta se sentó en el piso a removerse los cabellos con desesperación.

Yuri, quien había oído a Jean se froto con fuerza sus ojos rojos, sabía que lo había visto llorando; pero en lugar de sentirse avergonzado, sintió que la ira volvía a él. Saliendo de la tina desnudo camino hacia la puerta, le iba dar la paliza de su vida al canadiense, aunque su mano se detuvo cerca del pomo al ver el cambio de ropa y sobre esta el anillo. Tomándolo entre sus manos lo apego a su pecho mientras su ira desapareció con velocidad, regreso sus pasos hasta volver a sumergirse en la bañera.

—Lo siento—escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, Jean había estado pendiente de lo que hacía dentro del baño— Realmente lo siento.

—Ahora ya no importa— habló por lo bajo Yuri, por lo que el moreno no le escucho, continuando la conversación.

—Lo repetiré mil veces si es necesario, lo siento...solo, solo pensé que podía de hablar de ello contigo, ya sabes sobre Isabella, ya que tal vez si lo entenderías desde mi punto de vista—soltando una risa forzada continuo con la melancolía instalada en su voz— Porque los demás no lo pueden comprender del todo, eso trae que me miren con compasión. Odio eso, pero me equivoque; no podía hablar de ello esperando que me respondas de la misma forma...aceptémoslo, no soy tú persona favorita...así que quería pedirte si al menos yo podía hablar contigo sobre ella.

Yuri no respondió, no sabía que responder; aunque en un momento le dio razón al canadiense, nadie les entendía en su totalidad, ni siquiera Mila u Otabek, a ellos no le habían hecho trozos el corazón. Apretó más el anillo entre sus manos, para tomar aire y valor para responder.

—Es de ella—Yuri guardo silencio sin entender—El anillo es de Lilith

Yuri abrió sus manos para ver el anillo en sus palmas, por un momento un escalofrío le atravesó el cuerpo, era tan extraño escuchar aquel nombre dicho por otra persona. Con un ligero temblor en la voz le respondió.

— Sí, era el que tenía que llevar ella. ¿Ahora te rierais porque lo cargo conmigo? Anda, hazlo.

— Me sorprendió—Yuri miro sorprendido en dirección de la puerta, suponiendo que Jean se encontraba ahí— No espere que conservarás algo de ella...realmente te admiro, yo no podría cargar con algo tan 《pesado》. 

— ...—Yuri miro nuevamente el anillo en sus palmas si entender nada le respondió con cierto grado de incredulidad. — ¿Acaso no tienes nada similar de Isabella? Una prenda, una foto o el anillo; creí que mantendrías algo contigo...es lo normal ¿no? Querer mantener una parte de ella a pesar de que duela.

— Normal...—contestó, pasaron varios minutos hasta que hablara de forma átona— Isabella y yo nos conocimos desde bebes, nuestras madres eran intimas amigas que se reunían cada dos días sin falta y al tener la misma edad no fue extraño de que nos lleváramos bien.

《Yo le enseñe a cantar, ella me enseñó a dibujar, yo le ayude cuando quiso aprender a manejar la bicicleta y ella me ayudo en cada locura que hacía, ella curaba todas mis heridas y yo le apreciaba por eso. Los cantos se convirtieron en melodías, los dibujos en letras, la bicicleta en un auto y mis locuras en logros. Crecimos juntos y junto a nosotros creció mi aprecio por ella. 

Si lo pensaba no podía encontrar un solo momento de mi vida en el que no estaba ella, nos convertimos en la sombra del otro y cuando me dijo que ¡sí! Creí que mi felicidad era completa, me cegué, tanto que no note que la fecha de la boda se alejaba más y más, de alguna manera cualquier asunto referido a la boda le causaba malestar a Isabella, atrasando aún más la boda. 

Me tomo mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que ella estaba más lejos de mí, sus abrazos ya no me pertenecían, sus ojos ya no estaban en mí y su voz solo se oía en mentiras...soy idiota, pero no ciego; todo lo que era Isabella empezó a pertenecer a otra persona. Era un amigo de su mismo ámbito laboral, era una buena persona, debía de serlo para que Isabella se enamorase de él y me di cuenta de que lo nuestro era más una costumbre; tanto tiempo juntos nos hizo extraño el separarnos.

Le cite en nuestra cafetería favorita, le dije que lo sabía todo. Ella y el otro, trató de explicarme ¡se puso a llorar! Eso me destruyó e impulso a que le dejase en aquella mesa con el anillo sobre la servilleta, así sería más fácil si ella quisiera botarlo—la voz de Jean se quebró a la par que soltaba un jadeo—yo le amaba...tal vez ella lo hizo.

Yuri movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra, no sabía que decir, en el silencio que se formó entre ellos se podía escuchar lo leves sollozos de Jean detrás de la puerta, apretando el anillo entre sus manos habló con cierto temblor.

— El vapor está muy fuerte...pone los ojos rojos.

— Sí...también el champú, ten cuidado.

Ambos lloraban separados por una puerta delgada, pero ninguno lo aceptaría, no en esos momentos, aunque ambos guardarían el secreto de aquel pequeño momento de debilidad, paso bastante hasta que el celular de Jean sonara, limpiándose cualquier rastro en sus ojos fue a la sala donde contesto.

— ¡¡¡Dónde están!!! 

— ¡Me vas a dejar sordo Mila! ¿qué haces con el celular de Otabek?

— ¡Y ustedes me volverán loca desapareciendo! ¿¡Estás con Yuri!? Por favor dime que sí 

— Sí, ¿por qué no le llamaste a su celular?

— Está bien Otabek, déjame hablar. Lo siento JJ, Yuri rompió su celular tras lanzarlo a la pared ¡ah! No le digas que lo sé.

— ¿Por qué?

— ...me preocupa Yuri, hoy estaba en el baño, las tijeras no estaban en su lugar; no soy tan despistada para creer que todo está bien, pero sé que si le digo algo de frente el me dará largas y...

— ¿Y...?

— temo que desaparezca, es como mi hermanito JJ, por eso quería preguntarte sobre que podía hacer...digo, bueno tú...

— ¿También fracasé en el amor?

— ¡¡Lo siento!! No sabía cómo decirlo, pero no perdía nada preguntando ¡eh! Devuélveme el teléfono.

— ¿Mila?

— Otabek. Ignora lo que dijo Mila, consumió mucha azúcar; envía a Yuri en un bus dentro de poco o llegará de noche.

Después colgó, aunque antes de ello Jean podía jurar que oía un 《ten más delicadeza》 de parte de Otabek hacía Mila, soltando una risa nerviosa miró hacía el baño preguntándose cuando tardaría el rubio.

Sentándose en el sofá jugueteaba con el celular entre sus manos, en parte le agradaba que Mila tuviese un cariño tan grande por el rubio, aunque una parte de la conversación se había quedado en su cabeza 《temía que desaparezca》, claro que él sabía que era desaparecer. Después de salir de la cafetería tomo suficiente dinero, fue al aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo que estaba disponible y fue de país en país hasta llegar a Rusia donde recordaba que cualquier amistad que tuviera Isabella no llegaría hasta ahí, por qué sí, ella trataba de encontrarle; tal vez deseaba aclarar todo, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo no deseaba verla. 

Soltó un bufido al recordar como al llegar le estafaron, fue una casualidad extrema el encontrarse con Otabek y no podía decir con qué cara le había encontrado, después de todo no había dormido en ninguno de sus viajes, Otabek se lo llevó a su departamento sin decir palabra, días después se esparció la noticia de la cancelación de la boda de Jean e Isabella y el bono de que Jean había desaparecido, hasta la fecha no se sabía su verdadero paradero. Otabek jamás le preguntó que sucedió, pero agradecía en parte su silencio, después de todo creía que era más que suficiente el hecho de haberle recogido y ayudaba en todo lo que podía en el departamento.

Paso una media hora más hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió, Yuri salió vestido con las ropas prestadas de Jean, una remera blanca extra grande junto a unos pantalones algo holgados y sus propios zapatos, que aunque estaban húmedos podía usarlos dejando una que otra marca en el suelo; se acercó con lentitud a la sala donde se pintaba lo anaranjado del atardecer, delineando la figura de Jean que observaba por la gran ventana.

— Perdona lo holgado, pero es lo más pequeño que tengo— dijo Jean sin dejar de observar la ciudad —no me atreví a tomar algo de la pieza de Otabek, ese sitio es más parecido a un pantano que a otra cosa.

Yuri se sentía incómodo, no sabía que responder o cómo actuar después del momento tan ¿intimo? Que habían vivido hace poco, soltando lo primero que se le vino a la mente dijo.

— Es hermosa, la vista desde aquí, creo que entiendo por qué Mila siempre venía aquí en estas horas, incluso puedo imaginármelos viéndolo.

Jean tomo una fotografía del paisaje, los edificios oscuros con un brillo naranja a su alrededor, girándose tomo su gabán negro para depositarlo con delicadeza en los hombros de Yuri, quien le veía de forma expectante.

— Tienes razón, esta hermosa visión puede unir personas.

Yuri se giró hacia la salida donde se colocó el gabán con prisa, abotonándolo por completo, el atardecer empezaba a desaparecer dando lugar a la noche, ya debía de volver al departamento de Mila. Para cuando llegaron a la parada del bus las luces blancas de la calle ya estaban encendidas y el rubio había jugueteado con su mechón largo de cabello incontables veces ante la mirada discreta del moreno. 

No esperaron mucho a por el bus en el que se subiría Yuri, de igual manera mantuvieron el silencio entre ellos hasta que el bus se detuvo donde Jean rompió el silencio cuando Yuri subía a este.

— Jamás pensé usar tanto en un día.—Yuri giro el rostro confundido, las puertas del bus se cerraron al borde de sus narices haciéndole parpadear varias veces, el bus empezó a andar haciendo que Yuri se apoye torpemente en el vidrio, en el lento avance inicial del bus Yuri mantenía su vista fija en Jean tratando de entender sus palabras. 

Jean, que no se había movido, unió sus manos cerca de su boca para decir fuertemente.

— ¡Llama cuando llegues!—Yuri frunció el ceño al recordar la falta de un celular— ¡¡Esta en el bolsillo!!

Antes de meter la mano en el gabán, Jean movió sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con entusiasmo, atrayendo la atención del rubio.

\- ¡Señora! - vocifero con voz ronca —¡¡Te queda perfecto el pelo largo !! ¡¡Aunque como lo tienes ahora te da muy bien !!

•••••••••••••••••

Se escuchaba las risas de la sala del departamento cuando el ingreso por la puerta, se abanicaba con un abanico formado de múltiples cupones de diversos colores, los ocultos antes de entrar a la sala donde Mila y Sara eran simultáneamente, estaban en pijamas mientras una película estaba en la televisión. Ellas estaban rodeadas de diversos artefactos de belleza; desde simples peines a cremas extravagantes, sin contar que en la mesa de café había innumerables postres. Todo apuntaba a una noche de chicas.

\- ¿Y todo esto? —Preguntó Yuri.

\- Es porque discutimos reanimar a Mila, que discutió con Otabek porque --- 

Mila, antes de ser puesta en evidencia coloco con prisas un postre en la boca de Sara para callarle.

\- Fue una tontería mía Yuri, no le hagas caso a Sara, además es buen pretexto para noche de chicas. ¿Te quedas?

\- Paso — tomando un postre de la mesa lo mordió para hacer un gesto de aprobación y después de regocijándose impedido— Ya no te entrará el vestido y si se terminan estos últimos postres que entrarán rodando a la iglesia.

Sara rio fuertemente, mientras que Milagros tuvo problemas con los reclamos, al ver que Yuri se retiraba de la sala, Sara le había en un gesto de hacer los pasos.

\- ¡eh, Yuri! Estamos arreglándonos el pelo, si gustamos podríamos igualarte el corte.

Yuri le dio la espalda y antes de salir le dédico una sonrisa con cierta altanería para hablar con picardía.

\- No, así me veo muy bien ... diría perfecto.

Mientras se adentraba al pasillo sacando del bolsillo un celular dejaba sin habla a Mila confundida ya una Sara que sabía que no tenía tregua alguna vez.


	5. Disparemos

Miraba la hora en el celular, 4 a.m., volvió a removerse en la cama, no podía dormir. Con su nueva postura veía el gabán negro que estaba sobre una silla cerca de su ropero, aunque estaba oscuro podía asegurar que estaba ahí, después de todo lo había tenido muy presente en los últimos dos días.

Sí, ya habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que se encontró con el canadiense. La discusión entre Mila y Otabek se extendió en esos dos días, provocando que los preparativos de la boda sean detenidos, haciendo que cualquier encuentro casual con Jean sea imposible.

No, no se le ocurría ninguna forma de ir a devolver la ropa sin recordar las circunstancias en las que las obtuvo, ¿qué iba a decir? ¡Eh, te acuerdas cuando me lanzaste a la piscina, me hiciste recordar a mi "maldición" y luego tú hablaste de ello para terminar llorando, añadiendo que luego me diste tu celular y un montón de los cupones que debo recuperar, pero que no debes saber exactamente por qué! Pues vengo a devolverte la ropa que me préstate; definitivamente no iba a decir nada de eso. Aunque debía admitir que era admirable su actitud, incluso después del llanto Jean siguió manteniendo su comportamiento tan infantil y despreocupado de siempre; aquello producía en Yuri el deseo que obtener ese temple, aunque claramente jamás se lo diría a nadie. 

Realmente deseaba que Mila y Otabek arreglasen las cosas entre ellos para poder devolver la ropa sin necesidad de encontrarse con Jean y con la ropa ya devuelta podría fingir demencia; soltando un suspiro volvió a ver el gabán, notando que cerca de este se movía una bola oscura, levantándose con prisa fue a tomar aquella bolita que le respondió con un gruñido.

—¡Gata mala, te dije que no te acerques al saco!— cargando a su pesada gata que deseaba acercarse al gabán se convenció que debía devolverlo cuanto antes, después de todo en esos dos días había sacado más pelo del gabán que todo el pelaje que le dejaba Potya en sus ropas en toda su vida.

La música y luz del celular indicando una llamada provoco que Yuri soltase a su gata y diese un brinco hasta la cama, contestando por inercia, algo que maldijo por no ver quien le llamaba a estas horas de la madrugada, al apartar un poco el celular de su oreja distinguió una foto de Jean con la ciudad de fondo en el contacto, algo extrañado contesto.

— ¿Hola? —nada, solo se escuchaba una respiración entrecortada, hasta que una voz quebrada provocó un escalofrío en Yuri.

— ¿Te desperté? Yuri...yo no dormí, no, no pude dormir.

— ¿JJ? ¿Qué te traes?

—... ¿sabes? ¿Oyes?...—la respiración se hizo más agitada.

— ¡JJ!—pasaron unos segundos antes de que la voz del moreno se escuchara, aunque ahora era atona, provocando un sentimiento de angustia en el pecho de Yuri.

—...una tontería, lo siento, guarde tu número, mi número...era el único en esta cosa--- —se escuchó un fuerte golpe para que después la llamada se cortara con un molesto sonido de estática. 

— ¡Jean!

Asustado Yuri marco el número esperando tener respuesta, nada, Jean no contestaba. Soltando un improperio salió hacia el pasillo encontrándose con Mila quien estaba vestida con ropa casual, se veía sonriente y un tanto risueña, al ver a Yuri incluso le sonrió de manera casual y con una voz melódica le habló.

—Ya devolví la ropa, no tienes de que preocuparte— al ver a Yuri exaltado preguntó con preocupación— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿¡Cómo que la devolviste!? Espera un momento ¿Qué haces vestida a estas horas? Acaso... ¿Otabek está aquí?— al ver la vergüenza en el rostro de Mila, Yuri se sostuvo la cabeza con desespero, si Otabek estaba en el departamento significaba que Jean estaba solo, ¿qué le aseguraba que el canadiense estuviese en el departamento de Otabek? Nada, solo la esperanza de que no haya pasado algo grave.

— ¡Mila necesito que llames ahora mismo a Otabek! 

—Espera ¿por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡¡Llámale ahora, es muy urgente!!—sosteniendo los antebrazos de Mila la agitó con algo de fuerza.

— ¡Aunque lo haga, ahora debe estar en carretera! No contestará—ante la desesperación de Yuri, Mila marco en el celular; ambos se quedaron escuchando con expectativa el tono de marcar. Nada, otra vez, nada, otra vez, nada y una última vez antes de que Yuri saliera a tomar un taxi en dirección del departamento de Otabek.

— ¿Mila? ¿Paso algo grave? Acabo de llegar al departamento.

—Veras Yu...—el rubio hizo negó profundamente con la cabeza—Yo~ quería preguntarte...bueno es sobre JJ.

— ¿Qué sucede con él?—Mila colocó la llamada en altavoz haciendo señas a Yuri para que hablase, el rubio se cubrió la boca con ambas manos negando nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Es que...podrías ver como se encuentra por favor.

—No entiendo el porqué, pero ya estoy entrando al departamento—la línea sonaba entrecortada mientras que de fondo se escuchaba como llamaban al canadiense por su nombre, Yuri no pudo evitar morderse una uña al escuchar múltiples golpeteos en la línea.

— ¿Otabek?

—Mila...un momento, espera creo que ya lo encontré~ mira JJ puedes pararte tú solito, puaj te prometo que me la pagaras~ ¡esta someramente bien! Huele a licor y del fuerte, al parecer trataba de llamar a alguien desde la tina y se cayó; tiene un golpe feo en la frente.

— ¿Licor? ¿Qué crees que estaría haciendo JJ?

—Parece algo típico de problemas del corazón. Ahora dime el porqué de tu preocupación—Mila miro en dirección de Yuri en busca de una respuesta, pero este ya se había escabullido a su habitación.

—Luego te digo, nos vemos en unas horas en la tienda, besos Ota-oso. —aunque Mila se había despedido de forma animada, no pudo evitar contraer su rostro en una mueca de preocupación, acercándose a la puerta de Yuri toco con suavidad.

— ¿Yuri?—no hubo contestación, Mila apoyo su frente en la puerta, nunca había recibido una respuesta, soltando un suspiro miro la puerta con una ligera esperanza para después volver a soltar un suspiro, al dar unos pasos la puerta se abrió ligeramente.

—Mila... ¿mañana continuaran con los preparativos de tu boda?

—Sí ¿por qué?—la puerta se cerró fuertemente provocando una ligera risa en Mila.

Realmente no entendía el comportamiento de rubio, pero lo dejaría ser por el momento; no le presionaría y en caso de cualquier cosa que ocurriese simplemente le daría una sonrisa, era lo único que podía hacer, al menos hasta saber qué era lo provocaban los pequeños cambios en Yuri.

••••••••••••••••

Había pasado varias horas desde el incidente; Mila, Otabek, Sara, Yuri y Jean se encontraban en una multi-tienda sincronizada con diversos eventos sociales, tales como una boda. Los novios anotarían en una lista los posibles regalos que los invitados podrían escoger como presentes, cada artículo de la tienda contaba con una etiqueta que mostraba con un código de barras que se podía leer con un lector de códigos de barras que registraba el artículo de interés en una lista digital.

Al llegar los trabajares del lugar les entregaron los lectores de códigos de barras, láser de pistola, como decía su nombre poseía la forma de una pistola que emitía un pitido cuando cumplía su función. De esa forma empezaron recorriendo la multi-tienda que estaba separada por secciones específicas, en esos momentos estaban en cristalería. 

La gente que se detenía a observar aquel grupo podía afirmar con total seguridad que Mila y Otabek eran los futuros esposos; después de todo desprendían un aura de corazones, rosas, arcoíris, frutilla y unicornios con tan solo ver un juego de té de porcelana. En Sara se podía distinguir un ambiente de alegría, pero en cuanto a Jean y a Yuri el aura que desprendían era asfixiante, se podía palpar la tensión entre ellos debido a lo ocurrido horas antes.

Jean vestía un gabán café claro con unos pantalones negros y zapatos a medida; aunque lucía bien su rostro se veía agotado junto a unas pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, aunque su rostro estaba hecho un desastre no había rastro alguno de olor a alcohol, es más, Yuri podía sentir un ligero aroma a eucalipto. Yuri vestía de similar forma, aunque el momento tenso aumentaba debido a que Yuri vestía el gabán negro que le pertenecía al canadiense, un momento de distracción que complicaba hablar con el moreno.

Claro que quería saber el porqué de la llamada, pero la sola idea de que el tema rondara en decepciones amorosas le detenía en seco. No debían existir más eventos como el del baño, por su bien, porque sabía que debía de olvidar todo lo sucedido respecto a Lilith y el primer paso que debía dar era no volver a ella o a cualquier cosa que significara ella. Él también podía ser fuerte como Jean.

El celular de Mila sonó rompiendo las atmosferas creadas, con prisa contesto y debido a su rostro no debían ser buenas noticias, al terminar la llamada mantuvo una conversación en susurros con Otabek, el cual también arrugo el ceño mientras la conversación se extendía a la vista de los demás; con la preocupación en el rostro Mila se giró a ellos.

—Chicos hubo un gran problema con el lugar de la recepción, el organizador está furioso por lo de...bueno ya saben—dijo Mila mientras veía a Jean y a Yuri, quienes giraron el rostro avergonzados— tenemos que ir inmediatamente a aclarar las cosas y a ofrecer una disculpa.

—Entonces será mejor que yo vaya, después de todo fue mi culpa.

—No es buena idea JJ, mejor vamos Mila y yo, tu presencia podría despertar rencores; ustedes pueden continuar con las cosas aquí.

Dicho aquello Mila y Otabek salieron con prisa de la multi-tienda dejando a Sara una lista de todos los artefactos que faltaban, la cual dividió en dos partes y con una sonrisa ladina se las entrego.

—Yo me quedare en cristalería ustedes vayan por el resto— poniéndose unos auriculares les dejo para continuar escogiendo las copas de vino.

Yuri y Jean sabían que era inútil discutir con esa mujer, por lo que resignados tomaron la lista y fueron al sector de aparatos domésticos cargando con los lectores de códigos de barras, escogiendo entre tantos artefactos Jean trataba de iniciar una conversación con Yuri, algo que el rehusaba al ir a otro sector con prisa llegando de esta manera al sector de artefactos del hogar que era simplemente un montón de cachivaches con la función de decorar innecesariamente una sala, la cocina o incluso un baño. 

Sin poder escapar a otro sector, Yuri y Jean terminaron seleccionando diversos artefactos decorativos uno al lado del otro siendo el pitido de la pistola láser lo único entre ellos. La música ambiental de la multi-tienda cambió a una canción popular entre los jóvenes de reggaetón provocando una risa de burla en el ruso, que a su vez atrajo la mirada del canadiense y una pregunta salió de este.

— ¿No te gusta la música?

—Pff ¿en serio? Solo escucha eso es ridículo que a la gente le guste ese intento de música— Jean guardo silencio para poder escuchar la letra.

~~Voy buscando una lady   
Como tú la quiero así   
Quiero que te enamores   
Como estoy yo de ti~~

—Debes aceptar que la letra no esta tan mal—Yuri respondió con un gruñido— también debes de aceptar que tiene un ritmo muy pegajoso.

Yuri le miro sorprendido, rodando los ojos continuo con su trabajo, Jean, sonriendo con un deje de travesura apunto la pistola láser en dirección del rubio para después ante la mirada de aquellos ojos verde pronunciase con diversión.

—¡Bam!—Yuri le miro hastiado para después seguir con el trabajo de selección, las mejillas de Jean se cubrieron de color carmín ante la mirada de las demás personas de la tienda, se había comportado de manera muy infantil, tratando de seguir su tarea marco unas cuantas cosas, recibiendo el pitido clásico del lector del código de barras. Un pitido extra se escuchó junto a este, Yuri sostenía la pistola en dirección de su cuello donde reposaba un collar grueso con un medallón de una huella de gato donde residía la etiqueta del código de barras.

—Bam—dijo Yuri en el momento que el pitido volvió a escucharse, con una sonrisa retadora hablo con picardía— ¿Te atreves Leroy?

— ¿Estás seguro de esto gatito?—respondió Jean de la misma forma, mientras se colgaba una corbata con luces, quedando la etiqueta en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Diremos que fue por la música, nos volvió locos al escucharla—Yuri apuntó directamente a Jean con una sonrisa de lado— ¿Listo?

—Por supuesto—Jean tiro hacía Yuri múltiples perlas de acuario, al cubrirse el rostro perdió de vista al canadiense iniciando así un correteo entre ellos por los múltiples sectores, marcando innumerables cosas en cada disparo fallido, espantando a muchos clientes de la tienda y todo con aquella música de fondo, la cual solo los alentaba en aquel juego.

Cuando llegaron al sector de artefactos de cocina Yuri se quedó acorralado entre los pasillos, cualquier dirección le dejaba como blanco fácil para el canadiense que se resguardaba tras una estantería; en un intento por escabullirse salió disparado hacia la derecha en el momento que Jean asomaba la cabeza por la estantería, aprovechando el momento Jean aprovecho y disparo; se escuchó el pitido característico delatando a Yuri, le había dado. 

Aunque su victoria no pudo ser disfrutada al ver como Yuri chocaba con una estantería de ollas de aluminio, Jean corrió en su dirección, apartando algunas ollas pudo tomar entre sus brazos a un moribundo rubio que fruncía el gesto con dolor.

— ¡¿Yuri?! ¿¡Estás bien!? Lo siento no fue mi intención...—Yuri entreabrió sus ojos para después envolver su brazo derecho en el cuello del más alto, apoyándose en este elevó su rostro hasta tener sus labios a la altura del oído del moreno y con una voz seductora acompañada de una risa traviesa habló.

—Game Over querido Jean.

Un pitido se escuchó a la par que los ojos de Jean se abrían en sorpresa.

••••••••••••••

Mila entraba por el pasillo del departamento, ya era de noche y ella se encontraba agotada, hacer entrar en razón a los organizadores había costado lo suyo, pero después de un día completo de disculpas todo seguía en pie. 

Al ingresar a la cocina se sorprendió al ver como Sara se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina moviendo con furia una pajilla en un especie de malteado multicolor; Yuri, quien se encontraba en pijamas se movía por la cocina preparándose un bol de cereal, se movía al ritmo de una canción que tarareaba y cantaba con humor. 

Sara al verla entrar tomo su malteado dirigiéndose al pasillo, Mila al ver su muy mal humor la siguió aunque al salir juraba que Yuri cantaba aquella canción que le sacaba de quicio.

~~ _Voy buscando una lady_  
 _Como tú la quiero así_  
 _Quiero que te enamores_  
 _Como estoy yo de ti~~_

—Sara... ¿paso algo?

— ¡No vuelvas a dejarme con ellos en lo que te queda de vida! Nunca en mi vida tuve que disculparme tantas veces ¿¡Y si paso algo?!—Sara se mostraba desquiciada y elevando la voz continuo— ¿¡Si paso algo!? Pregúntale a Yuri y a su nuevo best friend

Mila miro confundida como Sara se metía a la habitación que compartían, entrando a la cocina en busca de explicaciones sorprendiéndose al encontrar como la caja de cereal rebotaba en la mesa debido a que Yuri golpeaba su cabeza contra esta continuamente.

Mila solo pudo sonreír, ya no entendía absolutamente nada.

Al igual que Yuri que al notar que su gata estaba encima del gabán negro volvió a golpear su frente con la mesa de la cocina, tal vez su mente se pondría en orden y quitaría la canción de su cabeza al igual que una idea imposible que empezaba a surgir.


	6. Pira de remembranza

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado tres meses en preparativos para la boda, llegando uno de los días más temidos por Yuri; tras un juego de piedras y tijeras perdido ante Jean debía de tomar el papel de dama de honor de parte de Mila, en cuanto a Jean, él se uniría al grupo que acompañaría al novio. Aunque Yuri había sido muy claro sobre el hecho de que no permitiría que le metan a un vestido.

De esta forma un buen número de personas ingresaba en la tienda de Happy End, una tienda metida en las calles concurridas de comerciantes desesperados en mostrar su mercancía; en los aparadores de la tienda reposaban dos maniquís con atuendos elegantes combinando con un grabado en el cristal.

《Telas, costuras, bodas y demás》

Que estaba escrito con una hermosa letra en cursiva, al entrar fueron recibidos por dos modistas, un hombre y mujer vestidos a la par con una cinta métrica como bufanda, y un sastre de edad avanzada. El grupo de Mila fue junto a la modista mujer ingresando en una de las salas separadas por el pasillo principal, el grupo de Otabek ingreso a la otra sala del lado derecho junto al otro modista y el sastre.

El grupo de Mila contaba con cuatro chicas y Yuri, la sala a la que ingresaron contaba con tres sillones individuales, tres espejos enormes en media luna con una pequeña banca frente a estos y todo este conjunto de espaldas a un gran ventanal que daba una ligera vista a los transeúntes de la calle; había múltiples maniquís en la sala modelando todo tipo de vestidos de novia, de forma oculta estaba una pequeña puerta que daba a un almacén repleto de vestidos puestos en colgadores y un sin número de accesorios.

—Los modelos en los maniquís son los más populares de la tienda—dijo la modista— cada vestido de novia cuenta con su propio set de ropa de dama a juego, aunque pueden elegir un modelo distinto del juego de forma interna cuidaremos de que combinen con los trajes del novio.

El grupo de mujeres soltaron un grito de emoción para empezar la búsqueda del traje perfecto separándolos como posibles opciones, por el diseño o incluso por las tonalidades blancas a crema. Yuri se rasco la cabeza con pena ajena, la modista simplemente se rio y con ánimo le hablo.

—Muy bien, empezaremos contigo muchacho, ellas tardaran lo suyo en ponerse de acuerdo. —Yuri se señaló a sí mismo con la confusión gravada en el rostro. — Tú tranquilo, solo tomare las medidas para el traje, a menos que pienses entrar con vestido.

La modista se rio ante el espanto de Yuri, empujándolo levemente del hombro hasta llevarlo frente a los tres espejos donde se subió a la pequeña banca. Yuri al ver su reflejo en aquellos tres espejos no pudo evitar sentirse levemente incomodo bajando el rostro lo suficiente para solo ver sus zapatos reflejados.

—Sabes, necesito que te quites los zapatos, haremos medidas completas—Yuri se bajó de la banca, al quitarse sus zapatos sintió como la modista tomaba su mentón entre sus dedos— también necesito que mantengas tu rostro en alto, luce esos hermosos ojos jade que tienes y no te preocupes te dejaré tan hermoso que cuando agarres el ramo estarás listo para casarte inmediatamente.

—Espera un momento ¿¡Que— la carcajada que soltó la modista detuvo a Yuri, tras unos segundo llegó a imitarla. Un poco más relajado volvió a pararse descalzo en la banquita con el rostro en alto y los brazos extendidos mientras la modista tomaba las múltiples medidas a la par que colocaba uno que otro alfiler mientras formaba el traje con una tela blanca, alejándose solo para hacer las anotaciones correspondientes, todo entre una conversación amena.

—Creo que oí algo sobre que te casas Yuri—dijo Mila acercándose a aquellos dos con una sonrisa ladina, la modista sonrió con complicidad.

—Después de tu boda, linda tendrás que ser la dama de honor de este chico con tú vestido de novia, que estoy segura que apenas lo vean lo casan.

—Ja, ja, ja— dijo Yuri siguiéndoles el juego— muy graciosas, pero no me caso con cualquiera.

—Tú no te preocupes, te casarás con el segundo hombre más apuesto del mundo, el primero es el novio, claro está, pero aun así el segundo hombre más guapo del mundo debe estar para comérselo ¡Ah! El hombre más guapo del mundo te comerá entero.

— ¿¡JJ!?—dijo Mila, a lo que Yuri se ruborizo en instantes, con la vergüenza en su rostro trato de alcanzarla para callarla siendo detenido por la modista que se interpuso entre ellos tratando de controlar una carcajada estridente, después de forcejear con la modista se detuvo en seco al sentir uno de los alfileres pinchando sus costados.

—Auch, auch, auch ¡Duele!—Yuri se abrazó a sí mismo logrando que más alfileres le picaran— ¡Me la pagarás Mila!

—Es mi venganza por decir que no entrare en mi vestido— sacándole la lengua con alegría Yuri le frunció el gesto.

—Mila por qué no vas a discutir con las demás si el modelo de encaje combina con tus ojos. — para tratar de quitar la tensión la modista hablo.

—Si les da hambre podemos pedir bocaditos, la pastelería de esta calle hace los mejores napoleones o también podemos pedir pizza, la carnívora es mi favorita.

—Creo que realmente entrarás rodando a la iglesia Mila—la pelirroja, algo molesta, le hablo de forma melosa.

—Seguramente me empujarás tú y tu nuevo best friend, Sara no quiso entrar en detalles ¿tienes algo que agregar Yu~ri?— el rubio trago duro, conservando un ligero rubor en las mejillas dejo que la modista hiciera su trabajo sin decir palabra alguna. Después de un buen rato la modista termino las mediciones y con cuidado quito las telas con los alfileres dejando a Yuri mirándose en los tres espejos.

—Listo cielo, con los ajustes el traje te quedará hermoso y masculino; solo que...bueno hay un pequeño detalle sobre tu pelo— Yuri le miro con la ceja levantada— cariño para la boda tienes que tener el pelo más...bonito de lo que lo tienes.

Yuri meneo su cabeza para ver mejor su cabellera, en estos meses ya había crecido bastante, aunque de una forma completamente desigual y desastrosa; sus mechones más largos alcanzaban su clavícula, los más cortos apenas llegaban a contornear sus orejas y todo mezclado entre partes donde era largo y corto, realmente su cabeza hacia referencia a un nido de una gallina.

— ¿Qué tiene mi cabello? Me queda bien.

—Yuri...

—Si tú lo dices encanto— ante la mirada angustiada de Mila la modista continuo—no hay de qué preocuparse una peinadora vendrá después de las mediciones, ahí decidiremos el mejor estilo, encontraremos un peinado adecuado en el que no tendrás que cortarte un solo cabello. No se preocupen por el costo, es una cortesía.

—Pero---

—En serio querida, su sola presencia eleva mucho la marca, nosotros estamos agradecidos por eso, pero si no te sientes cómoda ¡tómalo como un pequeño regalo! Pero eso sí, deben estar por lo menos una hora antes de la boda para que ella y su equipo las tengan más que listas.

El grupo de chicas ya parecía listo, era el momento de probarse los vestidos para decidir cuál era el mejor, Yuri prefirió no intervenir por lo que fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones donde tenía vista completa de la sala, para él este sería un espectáculo digno de ver. 

A Mila la metieron en decenas de vestidos, cada modelo distinto al otro y entre tantos no encontraban uno solo que convenciera a la rusa, Sara, ya cansada, le propuso una idea.

— ¿Y si escogemos primero el velo?— Mila que estaba metida en un vestido pomposo de corte de corazón y cola larga le miro confundida— tal vez si eliges primero el velo te decidas más rápido por uno de los modelos o quién sabe y podemos diseñar el vestido con elementos que te gustaron de los otros modelos.

—Me parece una estupenda idea—agrego la modista.

—Pero la fecha está a una nada de cerca—refunfuño Mila al ver como Yuri señalaba su muñeca señalando el tiempo, al parecer estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Tú no te preocupes, además el velo es muy importante, podría decir que es lo más importante en una boda, porque el hombre al quitarlo puede ver si la mujer que ve será el amor de su vida, hasta hay una historia de eso—tomando un velo de apariencia similar a un plumero se lo coloco en la cabeza. — ¿Qué tal este?

—Pff —Yuri no pudo contener su risa — No sabría decirte si te ves linda o te ves como indigente.

—Por favor lo segundo porque siempre me veo linda—respondió Mila para evitar que las demás mujeres empezaran una lucha verbal que perderían contra Yuri. — ¿Y qué historia es esa que dices?

—Es una historia hermosa—dijo, en lo que seguía probándole los velos— Se dice que dos casas que estaban en medio de una disputa real, estas decidieron enlazarse entre sí para así protegerse de la lucha creada por los nobles de la corte y como era costumbre de la época la unión se realizaría con el casamiento de los hijos; pero estos eran tan jóvenes que aún no pudieron conocerse en ninguna gala real, además que ambos se encontraban en tierras lejanas ocupándose de su educación. 

La joven, guiada por los comentarios de quienes conocían a su prometido se enamoró, pero el joven sin tener ni un solo murmullo respecto de la joven que sería su esposa temió por su futuro; si bien la joven podría ser poseedora de una gran belleza, es pasajera y dentro de años lo único que vería de ella sería lo que fue. 

Por esa razón decidió que el día de su boda la novia debería de portar un velo lo suficientemente grueso para que no pueda ver su rostro, cuando llego el momento de sellar el matrimonio el joven beso los labios de su esposa y en aquel simple roce experimento el cielo y la tierra, se dice que en aquel beso pudo explorar la misma existencia de la joven llegando a los sentimientos que poseía por él, envolviéndose en estos; quedo tan, pero tan embelesado por la esencia de la joven que se enamoró por completo y la joven, quien ya le amaba, al levantarse el velo y ver la devoción por su persona en los ojos de su recién esposo supo que eran almas afines.

— Es más que hermoso, el joven se enamoró con un solo beso— el grupo de chicas soltó un suspiro ante esto último que dijo la modista. 

Mientras el grupo de mujeres seguía en su pequeña ensoñación, Yuri, quien había permanecido en silencio escuchando todo, se perdió en la vista que generaba Mila; a pesar de que aquel vestido no era el definitivo, cada velo que se probaba le generaba un aura angelical, cada uno resaltaba una facción del rostro de Mila y entre tantos modelos su mente termino en la vorágine de los sueños, de repente Mila dejaba su cabellera rojiza por una extremadamente rubia que daba la sensación de estar hecha de hilos de oro, su figura se hizo más menuda y el vestido se ajustaba de tal manera que parecía una princesa de cuentos de hada.

Al tratar de quitar su mirada en aquella aparición noto como la gente se encimaba en los vidrios solo para ver la belleza de una futura novia, sí, él estaba seguro de que si "ella" se hubiera colocado el vestido sería el objeto de todas las miradas a su alrededor, regresando su mirar a la novia se sorprendió al ver como una gigantesca cola se formaba con el velo desde su cabeza, al girar el rostro aquellos ojos azules le miraron con alegría, no, no eran tan azules, eran de color caramelo, su carita era tan redonda que al momento en que le sonrió sus cachetes se inflaron de forma adorable y un ligero rubor se instaló en estos al soltar una risilla mientras se llevaba la mano hacia la boca para disimularlo.

Yuri quedo embelesado ante ella, pero el horror se hizo presente en su rostro, levantándose bruscamente del sillón salió a toda prisa de la tienda hacia la calle donde no logró llegar lejos, a pocos pasos de la tienda se chocó con alguien quien soltó un chillido agudo en el momento del impacto, que había hecho que retrocediera unos pasos.

Aquella visión en el vestido de novia no era Mila era...

—Lilith

Era ella, tal como había evocado en su ilusión, solo que ahora ya no llevaba aquel vestido de novia, ahora se veía como en sus recuerdos y podría decir que era real porqué se había chocado con ella, no estaba soñando.

— ¿Yuri? ¡Yuri! Es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte por esta zona comercial ¿sales de la tienda de costura? Creo que la temporada de patinaje empezará pronto, tendrás que tener listo tu traje— ante el silencio de Yuri la chica trato nuevamente entablar una conversación que fracaso segundos después, cansada de la situación bufó ligeramente para hablar con seriedad—Sé que quedamos en muy malos términos Yuri, pero quiero aprovechar que me encontré contigo para poder aclarar todo con calma y paciencia, apelando obviamente a la razón.

—...

—Por favor, ¿podrías hacerlo más sencillo?— al no recibir respuesta decidió sacar de sus ropas un sobre blanco con detalles azules para extenderlo hacia Yuri— Después de lo que sucedió en la plaza me ocurrieron un sin fin de cosas que me llevaron a conocerle, somos de la misma área de investigación y nuestras pasiones son iguales por lo que decidimos casarnos, no lo tomes como algo malo, pero ya que fuimos grandes amigos creí justo el invitarte.

—...Yo ya no patino— sentenció, Lilith se removía impacientemente, según ella la actitud del rubio no tenía base científica que pudiese ser analizada.

Antes de poder mencionar algo, el sobre fue arrebatado con brusquedad de sus manos por otras mucho más grandes que del rubio; Jean, quien le había visto salir corriendo decidió detrás de él logrando ver la escena y sobretodo sacando sus propias conclusiones, por la fragilidad que aparentaba Yuri aquella mujer de mirar frío era Lilith. Jean aprovechó la diferencia de alturas a su favor, rodeando la zona de los ojos en la cabeza del rubio y tomando el sobre soltó con alegría impostada en su voz.

— ¡Wow! Ya hay muchas bodas a las que ir Gatito, me pregunto si alcanzara tiempo a ir a las despedidas de soltero, porqué sí, si no me llevas me tirare de panza hasta que lo hagas my lady. — la confusión era visible en el rostro de Lilith y la casi nula resistencia de Yuri a las acciones del moreno lo empeoraban.

Jean, quien estaba seguro que Yuri debió de dejar en claro su aversión hacia su persona con aquella mujer, aprovechó la confusión generada para posar la mano del sobre en la cintura del rubio pegándolo a su cuerpo de forma casual y su rostro se aproximó a la clavícula del menor con cierta picardía en su sonrisa ladina.

—No te preocupes por los trajes, te verás bien tanto con ellos o sin estos, de eso puedo dar fe.— aplicando un poco de fuerza Jean se llevó a Yuri hasta ingresar nuevamente a la tienda, gracias a los aparadores Jean pudo ver como Lilith parpadeaba efusivamente para después girar y marcharse.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo Jean recibió un codazo en el estómago de parte de Yuri, quitándole el aire por completo, no fue capaz de sostener más al rubio que arrancó el sobre con violencia y termina empujándolo para después salir corriendo nuevamente; para el momento que Jean recuperara el aliento Yuri solo era una mancha rubia en la multitud, Jean golpeo con frustración la pared. No podría alcanzarle.

••••••••••••••••

La noche estaba tranquila, Jean tenía el departamento a oscuras solo para él, vestía con un buso holgado gris junto a un poleron ancho del mismo color, hace poco estaba en cama por lo que estaba descalzo, soltando un bostezo se dirigió a la cocina en busca de comida.

Tomando jugo del envase volvió a bostezar con cansancio hasta que el timbre de la puerta se escuchó, con algo más de pereza salió de la cocina, si era Otabek quien se había olvidado su llave otra vez le dejaría afuera; pero al mirar por la mirilla se sorprendió al ver una cabellera rubia, abriendo la puerta con prisa se encontró a la imagen desastrosa de Yuri.

Yuri sonreía ampliamente, algo que no encajaba con lo desordenada y sucia de su ropa, el labio hinchado, sus nudillos heridos y sangrantes, sus ojos rojos y sobre todo el aroma de alcohol junto a una botella de vodka barato en la otra mano; definitivamente la sonrisa de Yuri no encajaba en la imagen.

—Mila...Sara, no estaban y ni puta idea de donde están mis llaves—Yuri hablaba con varias pausas denotando el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba, empujando ligeramente a Jean ingreso en el departamento a la par que daba un sorbo a la botella media llena.

—Mila y Otabek están en una cita, en cuanto a Sara creo su hermano vino a Rusia— Yuri se voltea iniciando una risa casi histérica para después callar mientras se palmea la frente con la mano libre— sé que es tonto preguntarte dónde estabas, es demasiado obvio, pero podrías haber dicho algo, tuve que mentir a Mila para que esta pudiera tener una velada con Otabek.

Yuri silencio a Jean tapándole la boca, tomando otro sorbo de la botella se alejó hacia la gran ventana, que tenía un descansillo, donde se observaba la gran ciudad cubierta de luces y silencio, porque el conticinio había empezado hace poco. La luna, que no era visible, iluminaba con la tenue luz por aquella ventana; la vista robo los pensamientos de Yuri por unos breves segundos hasta que la presencia del alcohol en su organismo le genero un eructo, a lo que el rubio volvió a probar de la botella.

— ¿Qué te pareció? Es bella...Lilith sigue siendo muy, muy radiante, como lo es la luna...que no puedo verla—El tono de Yuri era tan lastimero que provoco una ira en Jean, con algo de fuerza le respondió.

—La luna es solo un parasito del sol. El nombre de Lilith le queda perfecto.

—No...ella tenía el nombre equivocado, ella era muy amable, tanto que no era feliz...yo quería darle esa felicidad, sería todo lo que ella deseara con tal de verle feliz—Yuri rio ligeramente, aún veía por la ventana dándole la espalda a Jean— Le gustaba el pelo corto en los hombres, me lo corte, quería alguien con quien hablar del mundo, hice imposibles para conocerlo casi en su totalidad, se sentía muy sola en una carrera de números en extremo competitiva, hice milagros para poder entrar al mismo programa...deje todo atrás solo por ella, mis sueños y yo.

— ¡No! 

—¡¡Mientes!! Yo solo soy una sombra de lo conociste ¡Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a una maldita pista! Cuando fui tras ella deje todo eso atrás. Hey, JJ... — al girarse Yuri mostro lo acuoso de sus ojos, estaba al borde del llanto —ayúdame a decirle a Mila que no tiene que preocuparse por mí...ayúdame a decirle que mis fuerzas se van de mí...que no estoy tan seguro de soportar ver su boda con mi mejor amigo. Sé que tengo que ser fuerte como tú, pero ya no puedo más.

Yuri se acercó al descansillo, se sentó y saco de sus ropas el sobre que le entrego Lilith, tomando otro trago de la botella continúo.

—Me preguntaba porque me llamaste en la madrugada hace meses...con esa excusa podría hacer algo tonto y venir aquí. ¡¡Ella se va a casar!! No conmigo, por supuesto, se casara con un tipo que conoció después de mi propuesta y viene a invitarme a su feliz boda— Yuri se rio con amargura mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían por su rostro— ¿¡Qué mierdas le pasa!? Pensara que es lo correcto...¡¡Ella rompió mi puto corazón y quiere que arroje arroz para bendecir su boda!! Si es su manera de ser amable no-la-quiero.

Jean se acercó al rubio, le quito la botella y ante la mirada sorprendida del menor tomo un largo trago, al terminar no pudo evitar soltar una tos seca para decir con la voz ronca.

—Así son las mujeres, creen que es la forma de hacer las cosas correctamente; que ahora solo somos amigos y como todo amigo debemos estar presentes en ese día tan feliz para ellas. Es su retorcida amabilidad—los ojos del rubio empezaron a cerrarse con evidente sueño, por lo que Jean dio unos pasos atrás—El día que te llame Isabella hizo lo mismo, por lo que ahora estoy seguro que es la forma que tienen de ser amables.

Yuri se quedó dormido de sentado, para evitar cualquier accidente Jean le dio la espalda para colocar la botella de vodka en la mesita, pero un quejido desgarrador le hizo girar hacia el rubio, Yuri lloraba desconsoladamente y entre sollozos guturales le habló al moreno.

— ¿¡Por qué!? Nadie me ama...todos, todos se están alejando de mí ¿Qué tengo...de malo? ¿¡Por qué!?—Yuri se levantó tambaleante acercándose hasta estar frente a Jean.

—Hay mucha gente que te quiere---

— ¿Me quieres?—antes de que Jean pudiese contestar el rubio se impulsó para pasar sus brazos por el cuello del más alto, todo para alcanzar los labios del canadiense donde deposito los propios iniciando un ligero toque que duro un instante, aunque el contacto se rompió estaban tan cerca que fue inevitable que el rubio volviera a unir sus labios en cortos e inocentes múltiples besos. En uno de tantos Jean alcanzo a sujetar la nuca del rubio con la mano que tenía libre y guiado por aquellos tentadores labios respondió al último de esos besos con sorpresiva efusividad, prolongando el beso sin convertirlo en algo pasional solo para gozar aquel simple roce entre ellos que sabía a gloria. En el momento que la lengua de Jean pedía permiso para ingresar en la boca del rubio fue cuando Yuri se separó con rapidez de él, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa traviesa y unos ojos que denotaban su ebriedad, en sus manos estaba la botella de vodka y con una voz pícara hablo después de saborear sus labios con su lengua.

—Ahora me quieres—con extrema alegría bebió de la botella una buena cantidad de vodka, sacando su celular de sus ropas hizo una fotografía sin mirar y alzo en alto la botella para decir— ¡A tú salud Lilith e Isabella!

Yuri se carcajeo hasta volver a sentarse en el descansillo, dejando la botella a un lado, se apoyó en el cristal para quedar dormido casi al instante. Jean parpadeo varias veces, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, para después taparse la boca con prisa ¿¡Qué demonios había sucedido!? Ante un ligero gimoteo de Yuri decidió que no era el mejor momento para preguntárselo. 

Yuri, entre sueños, apretaba con fuerza el sobre de la invitación, Jean al verlo soltó un fuerte suspiro, con algo de temor fue a la cocina donde saco de los cajones del mesón una invitación, la invitación que Isabella le había hecho llegar hace meses ¿cómo? No tenía idea, pero el día que le llegó actuó de la misma forma que el rubio, salió y bebió hasta la última gota de alcohol que su organismo soporto. Realmente quería darse una palmada en la cabeza, esa noche había llamado a Yuri en busca de consuelo y el rubio creía que era fuerte y que por eso también debía serlo. 

Él no era fuerte y aprovecharía el no serlo para justificarse en un futuro, porque lo que iba hacer estaba mal, sería insultar a la consideración y amabilidad que habían tenido esas dos mujeres con ellos.

Con miedo a ser descubierto saco un bol de porcelana coloco su invitación, en ese momento escucho unos leves gimoteos de la sala, girándose podía ver el lugar donde reposaba el rubio desde la cocina, Yuri lloraba entre sueños o entre sus pesadillas mientras arrugaba aún más el sobre. Con lentitud Jean se le acercó.

—Lo siento Yuri. —Con mucho cuidado Jean le quito el sobre de la invitación al menor y salió con prisa de ahí, estaba a punto de hacer algo de cobardes. 

Dejando la invitación del rubio en el mismo bol encendió unos fósforos dejándolos caer; el fuego empezó a consumir las invitaciones de forma lenta generando una pequeña flama en la que Jean dejó fluir su sentir.

Quería que en aquella flama se quemaran todos esos recuerdos, todos esos falsos 《te amo》 que se pronunciaron, quería que la flama limpiara todos sus recuerdos de aquellas mujeres, porque estaba seguro de que el dolor causado al recibir estas invitaciones era mínimo comparado al dolor que llegaban a sentir por todas las mentiras que les dijeron, por todos los falsos anhelos que ayudaron a crear.

Ante la pira de sus recuerdos Jean prometió que sería la primera y última mentira que le diría a Yuri ¿Invitación? Jean no la había visto nunca; era lo mejor, porque sabía que el rubio era capaz de asistir a aquella boda, pero sabía cuánto dolía las mentiras por lo que sería solo esta vez, después de todo, para Jean, Yuri siempre había sido honesto. Y para aquellas mujeres ridículamente amables que quebraron sus almas con palabras hermosas y mentiras descomunales sería algo justo, estarían a la par, Jean quería pensar que sería suficiente ya que desear el mal nunca fue su fuerte.

Lo sabía, Jean lo sabía, en un mundo despiadado era débil.

Y lo lamentaba, más que nunca solo por Yuri, quien aún sollozaba dormido. 

Antes de volver a la sala tomo los restos del bol, arrojándolos por la ventanilla frente al lavabo de la cocina entro a la sala para tomar el resto de lo que quedaba en la botella de un solo trago; antes de que la bebida tuviese efecto saco mantas de su habitación dejándolas en el sofá y tomo a Yuri entre sus brazos e inesperadamente los sollozos pararon mientras que se aferraba al mayor.

Durmieron sentados en el sofá, envueltos entre mantas. Yuri sosteniendo débilmente del pijama a Jean mientras su rostro se apoyaba en el hombro de este, Jean que apoyaba su cabeza en la del menor mientras descansaba su brazo en el regazo del rubio con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Increíblemente aquella noche fue sin sueños.

•••••••••••••

Mila veía con diversión la escena, había llegado horas antes del amanecer junto a Otabek que miraba al par de durmientes con la boca abierta, empujando a Otabek salieron del departamento.

—Y ahí van nuestras esperanzas de dormir algo—dijo Otabek con cierto cansancio mientras caminaban por el pasillo

—Iremos a mi departamento, está más cerca del lugar de mañana así que podemos dormir un poco más— al ver el rostro ceñudo de su prometido aumentó— No te quejes, si entrabamos se despertarían y eso sería un problema.

—Soy el único aquí que ve raro lo que hay en mi sala.

—No hay nada de raro, simplemente se están acercando el uno al otro— Otabek afirmo con la cabeza— Realmente quería que se acercaran, después de todo a ambos le ocurrió lo mismo; amaron a quien no les podía amar con la misma intensidad... ¡Qué bueno se hallan hecho amigos!

—... —Otabek bufó con burla—Si eso es ser amigos yo soy santa Claus.

—Ya tienes lo gordo, pero ¿y lo feliz?—Mila se carcajeo ante la mirada molesta del kazajo, sin saber que su estridente risa llegó a la sala de manera leve provocando que aquellos envueltos en un revoltijo de mantas se buscaran entre ellos para mayor comodidad dándole la razón a Otabek, quien ahora perseguía a su novia en busca de venganza.


	7. Roce

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol ingresaban por la ventana situada a un lateral del sofá provocando que el rubio empezará a moverse con incomodidad buscando una nueva postura que le permitiera continuar su sueño, al removerse la mano que sujetaba el pijama del canadiense se soltó para cubrir sus ojos con el brazo, rindiéndose inconscientemente en su idea de seguir durmiendo.

Cuando despertó sabía que había tenido una noche dura, al menos eso pensó los primeros segundos en los que abrió sus ojos con pereza, porqué después le azotó una terrible puntada en la cabeza que trató de calmar agarrando su cabeza con una de sus manos y la sequedad que sentía en su boca le producía más incomodidad de la que sentía, al quitar el brazo y tratar de abrir los ojos fue segado por la brillante luz solar, encendiendo múltiples alarmas en su cabeza, la primera de todas era ¿Dónde estaba? Obviamente no estaba en su habitación, ya que él se aseguraría que ni un poco de luz ingresara en su pieza, amusgando los ojos por el sol noto aquello que colocó su mente en alerta roja. Jean estaba sentado a su lado, dormido, muy cerca suyo, incluso podía decir que sentía la respiración tranquila de este chocar con su rostro.

Abriendo los ojos con excesiva sorpresa, la cual le quito el habla, abrió la boca tratando de formular alguna palabra; girando el rostro pudo ver algo distintivo que le hizo saber dónde estaba, el hermoso paisaje que solo podía ser visto desde el departamento de Otabek desde aquella ventana, girando nuevamente el rostro en dirección de Jean supo que debía estar en algún sueño inventado por su loca cabeza, después de todo aún tenía en mente que el día anterior se había encontrado con Lilith.

Seguramente había bebido hasta desmayarse en algún bar de Rusia y su mente busco aquel hermoso paisaje que le había fascinado desde que Jean lo había capturado en una imagen, imagen que aún seguía como fondo de pantalla del celular que cargaba como suyo y que admiraba secretamente, pero ¿qué hacía Jean en su loco sueño? Sí, es verdad, Jean podía ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía, pero cuando no, era incluso agradable y había que reconocer que había estado presente en todo este periodo de la boda de Mila.

Por esta vez le daría la razón a su cabeza, el ver a este Jean dormido como un bebé junto a él en este sueño sin sentido, le traía mucha tranquilidad que no había tenido desde hace mucho, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro estiro su mano hasta tocar la nariz del canadiense con el dedo índice ¡Por Dios, se sentía tan real! Jean arrugó el gesto provocando una ligera risa en el rubio, realmente le encantaría recordar este sueño.

Tocando insistentemente la nariz del moreno, este, aún entre sueños, tomo la mano de Yuri entre la suyas inclinándose para así quedar acostado sobre el pecho del rubio en el sofá, fue en este momento en el que Yuri supo que aquello ya no podía ser un sueño, evitando el pánico que empezó a consumirle se las arregló para quitarse a Jean de encima sin despertarlo. Una vez libre se paró frente al sofá tratando de entender que sucedía ahí, mirando a los alrededores distinguió una botella vacía de vodka, al verla el dolor punzante de su cabeza regresó en fracción de segundos provocando que soltase un quejido. 

Ante este ligero ruido Jean se removió en el sofá como si buscase de que aferrarse, como si buscase al rubio entre sueños; de solo verlo tan inocente y tierno, Yuri se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la cabeza de Jean para acariciar con cierta delicadeza los cabellos negros que caían desordenadamente en la frente del mayor y por un solo momento el pensamiento de que se veía encantador en esa faceta llegó a él ocasionándole un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

Tal vez no recordaba con total claridad el día anterior, pero al ver la botella de vodka podía hacerse una idea, solo rogaba que no había hecho nada vergonzoso por lo que arrepentirse y podía creer en eso al haber despertado junto a Jean, es más, podía dar su cabeza a que ese tonto seguramente le había aguantado la borrachera y había cuidado de él hasta quedar dormido.

—Realmente me estas cuidando mucho, podría acostumbrarme, tonto.

Con una nueva punzada en la cabeza confirmo que todo esto que parecía surreal solo podía ser producto de la terrible resaca que se llevaba encima. Con algo de lentitud fue hasta la cocina en busca de las aspirinas que Otabek guardaba en las gavetas, al encontrarlas y tratar de tomar una las náuseas le asaltaron provocando que vomitase en el lavabo compulsivamente, pasaron varios minutos en los que Yuri juraba haber expulsado hasta lo que comió la semana pasada, mojándose la cara con abundante agua del grifo acomodo su pelo hacia atrás y antes de que nuevas nauseas le llegasen tomo un pan de la alacena y empezó a retostarlo hasta dejarlo casi quemado; con algo de asco se comió la mitad de un solo bocado y la restante en partes más pequeñas.

Debido a la consistencia de una de estas partes, se quedó atorada en su garganta provocándole una fuerte tos que lo llevo nuevamente al lavado por si vomitaba. Pasada la tos volvió a mojar su rostro con agua, después de ese pan extra tostado su resaca había desaparecido de un momento a otro y podía asegurar que su mente estaba en perfecto funcionamiento; lavando su rostro su mente se perdió unos instantes al tocar la superficie de sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, instante que sus ojos se posaron en la ventana de la cocina, que estaba frente suyo.

Parpadeando varias veces despertó de su ensoñación, que según él, no tenía sentido alguno. Tratando de limpiar el desastre hecho en el lavado abrió la ventana ligeramente para sentir un poco de aire fresco, tal vez eso le ayudaría a concentrarse en los asuntos pendientes que tiene, por ejemplo el hecho de la boda de Lilith.

Atascada en la ventana había un pequeño fragmento de papel que luchaba por ser liberado, tomándolo con cierta confusión descubrió que era un papel expuesto al fuego ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Era imposible pensar que un incendio se dio en las cercanías, las sirenas les habrían despertado. Examinando el papel noto bellos patrones sellados en este y un poco de letra que no tenía mucho sentido.

《Día》  
《Ilusión》  
《Invitado》  
《Isabella》

También podía creer que se leía unión y que el nombre de aquella mujer en ese trozo de papel solo le hizo salir hasta la puerta de la cocina, de donde podía observar como Jean aún seguía dormido; una idea descabellada se formó en su mente y mientras más veía ese trozo de papel en sus manos, más se convencía de ello. 

Bufó con cierta ironía, incluso en eso se estaban pareciendo. Realmente aquel par tenía un karma horripilante. Yuri podía asegurar que Isabella se estaba por casar y de alguna manera le había enviado una invitación a Jean, pero ¿cuándo? La madrugada que le llamó ebrio vino a su mente.

—Así que era por eso—buscando entre sus ropas con prisa notó la falta de su invitación, viendo nuevamente al durmiente Jean lanzó una maldición— ¡Eres un...! ¡Agh! No sé si decirte gracias o darte una patada en el culo, maldito idiota.

Jean, aún dormido, estornudo agudamente provocando un gesto de ternura repentino en rostro Yuri, el cual se palmeo al darse cuenta de que había pensado; con algo de furia tiro el papel delatador por la ventana frente del lavado y se dirigió al refrigerador de dónde sacó leche de caja. Mientras se servía no pudo evitar agradecer que la invitación haya sido destruida, ahora el sentimiento de culpa por no ir a la boda de Lilith ya no le consumía, pero una parte de él hervía en furia al saber que se habían metido en sus asuntos y la otra parte le recriminaba por pensar así, ya que esa parte estaba convencida de que Jean sería incapaz de hacerle daño ¡Qué prueba más quería, si había cuidado de él estando ebrio! En su lugar Yuri habría mandado a volar a cualquier ebrio sin importar si era su conocido. ¡Es qué también ahí estaba el punto! ¿Acaso ya eran amigos? Ni idea, pero la duda le estaba carcomiendo y justo en eso momento la ira de que se estaban metiendo en su vida regresaba.

Sí, Yuri Plisetsky estaba en un lío consigo mismo y todo debido a Jean.

El teléfono de la cocina sonó trayendo a la realidad al rubio, quien ya había superado la capacidad del vaso con la leche, soltando una maldición cogió el aparato inalámbrico y contesto con algo de enojo impregnado en la voz.

—Hola, ¿quién es?

— ¿Yuri?—la voz confundida de Mila dejó en blanco al rubio, pero decidió actuar como si nada.

—Al habla—escuchó por la línea como la chica se carcajeaba sin entender nada.

— ¡Qué bueno que contestaras! ¿Qué tal la pijama da con el segundo hombre más apuesto del mundo?

—Ja, ja, como si hubiese dormido aquí—era una mentira, pero eso no tenía que saber la pelirroja— ¿Y qué quiere la flameante prometida redonda?

— ¡Yuri! Deja de decirme eso, ahora temo subirme a una balanza. — Yuri se rio ante las quejas de Mila, la cual cambio el tono a uno de secretismo—En realidad quería comprobar terreno, ¿JJ está por ahí?

—...—Yuri camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina para ver como Jean seguía durmiendo como un bebé— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es que hoy es día de degustación, han dispuesto todo el jardín para la prueba, obviamente es gratuita, pero son tantos platillos que necesitamos a mucha gente.

—Entonces le digo a Jean.

— ¡No! Espera ¿Jean? Cuando paso de JJ a Jean ¡No me distraigas! El punto es que asistirán Sara, Emil y Michele.

—No entiendo.

—También estarán Yuuri, Victor, Lilia, Yakov, el resto de mis damas y acompañantes de Otabek.

— ¿¡Cuál es tú punto!?—dijo Yuri ya hastiado.

— ¡No todos entiende el sentido de humor de JJ! Sabes tan bien como yo que puede llegar a exasperar a la gente y no quiero que se sienta mal o culpable o que se yo, por eso quería evitar que venga; pero el tonto de Otabek no se acuerda si se lo menciono y ahora yo agonizo con la duda porqué si se topa con Lilia o Yakov es seguro que le comerán vivo... ¡ya, lo dije!

Yuri se alejó el teléfono del oído para apoyarlo en su mentón, conociendo a Mila, ella seguiría hablando y hablando por lo que perderse en sus pensamientos no haría ningún daño; si había algo de la conversación que le había provocado escalofríos era la parte en la que todos estarían reunidos en aquel pequeño espacio y lo menos que quería era involucrarse con alguno de los presentes. Victor y Yuuri significaba hablar de su vida amorosa que estaba hecha un desastre, en cambio Yakov y Lilia de su vida profesional la cual había abandonado y el resto de las personas solo lo arrastrarían a uno de los bandos. De solo pensarlo Yuri sintió miedo, pánico, pavor absoluto; su primera idea fue negarse en redondo, aunque la voz de Mila en el teléfono le hizo sentir remordimiento al instante.

Podía hacerlo, ya lo había hecho en otras situaciones, pero necesitaba de Jean para que, mínimamente, se sintiese seguro o que al menos tenía un aliado, así que con todo el valor que reunió en una inhalación soltó una mentira con presunta inocencia en la voz.

—Creo que ya lo sabe Mila...por qué hay una nota en la nevera, dudo que no la haya visto a estas alturas.

— Voy a matar a Otabek, bueno, quiero creer que lo puso en la nevera para no olvidarse, les recomiendo la ruta larga al lugar ya que hay algo de prensa por la zona, les espero en un rato.

Yuri colgó desde el inalámbrico, acercándose a Jean dejó el teléfono en el sofá.

—Ya que siempre me cuidas, ¿te importaría ayudarme esta vez mas?—Jean continuo su sueño, sí que dormía como tronco—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Apretando la nariz de Jean entre sus dedos espero varios segundos donde observaba como el rostro se desfiguraba poco a poco, pasando de una completa calma a una de desesperación; Jean se sentó con prisa en el sofá, jadeante, miro a sus alrededores con la duda incrustada en sus ojos hasta que su mirar chocó con la figura de Yuri, que aún seguía de cuclillas frente al sofá.

—Duermes como tronco, un poco más y te iba despertar con un balde de agua. —Jean se tocó con prisa los labios con la punta de sus dedos, mirando a Yuri en busca de que reaccionase primero.

—No tengo ni idea de que sucedió ayer, si hice algo de lo que tengo que disculparme es mejor que lo digas ahora o nunca, porqué después tenemos que ir a la degustación con Mila y los demás.— Jean acarició sus labios mientras observaba al rubio, especialmente veía los labios casi abiertos de este.

—No, todo está en su lugar—dijo con alegría acompañada de una sonrisa ante la mirada confundida del rubio, aquella mañana estaba muy extraña.

••••••••••••

Aquí estaban y mierda. 

Eso fue lo primero que pensó Yuri al ser el centro de atención apenas había llegado y agradecía el hecho de haberse tomado una ducha antes de ir a aquel lugar. También agradecía haberse tomado unos minutos para arreglarse ya que todos vestían rozando la formalidad; y más que todo agradecía esa pequeña parte de diva que tenía que había hecho que insistiese a Jean a ir al departamento de Mila donde se había cambiado. Lamentablemente ya no poseía pantalones limpios debido al frío intenso que hacía imposible lavar algo de ropa, por lo que se vio obligado a usar los leggings que usaba antes para entrenar en la pista de hielo, para disimular se colocó botines negros con adornos dorados y el gabán de Jean que aún no se lo devolvía y al paso al que iba jamás se lo devolvería; en cuanto a su pelo, lo dejaba suelto y libre, después de todo ya se había rendido en la lucha diaria con su cabellera.

Jean, curiosamente, vestía a la par con el rubio con la diferencia de que el gabán era café. Su presencia fue notada en la incomodidad reflejada en los rostros de los presentes, a la cual solo se molestó en mostrar una sonrisa a modo de saludo mientras que el rubio se situaba disimuladamente detrás de él para observar, sin represalias, a su alrededor.

El extenso y hermoso jardín donde se encontraban se hallaba resguardado por una valla alta finamente decorada de color negro, aunque donde se encontraban estaba carente de árboles, solo era en aquel semi círculo donde habían colocado múltiples mesas largas con manteles y los platillos más famosos de casi todo el mundo rodeando a una fuente de mármol con querubines en la parte más alta de esta, que de sus arpas brotaba chorros de agua en un hermoso espectáculo combinado con las hermosas nubles blancas que cubrían los cielos. Alrededor de este círculo solo se veía vegetación, árboles de troncos robustos formaban un camino de la casa central que poseía decoraciones victorianas; aquel lugar era un restaurante de cinco estrellas famoso por dar un servicio de cuentos de hada, por lo que había un dúo musical a base de violines situado entre los árboles que tocaban continuamente, múltiples meseros, ayudantes de cocina e incluso chefs en el lugar controlando que todo salga bien y dando la mejor recepción que se podría desear.

Yuri se quedó preguntándose de quién había sido la idea de contratar tal lugar para que se hagan cargo de la comida de la boda; si bien el día de hoy era de degustación gratuita, le parecía imposible decidir cuál sería el mejor, es más, parecía imposible llegar a probar la mitad de toda esa comida y poder escoger solo cuatro; es decir, los platillos seleccionados serían preparados para la recepción, pero solo consiste en una entrada, una sopa, el plato fuerte y el postre. Tomando a Jean del brazo fue hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Mila y Otabek probando múltiples aperitivos.

— ¿No crees que exageraron un poquito? Mila, aquí hay comida para un regimiento completo.

—Por eso quería a todas las personas disponibles— sacando una libreta y un lápiz de sus ropas se los entregó a ambos— Nos dividimos en parejas y recorremos las mesas, el plato que les guste lo anotan aquí, si tienen duda de cómo se llama pregunten a los de cocina que están en las mesas. ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba ¿Llegaron sin problemas?

—...—la pregunta provocó un escalofrío en Jean y Yuri, evadir a los periodistas había sido toda una aventura de terror— lo importante es que estamos de una pieza, pero no me des largas, ¿cómo rayos piensas escoger 4 platos de todo esto?

—¿4?—Mila se carcajeo con fuerza—Necesitamos para el menú la entrada, la sopa, pescado, carne con su correspondiente acompañamiento, queso y/o fruta, repostería, helado y café, infusiones, licores o jerez ¡Uy! Un sorbete cítrico entre platos, sin contar los aperitivos que circularan con los meseros y el sabor del pastel.

—No solo tú entraras rodando a la iglesia a este paso.

— ¡ay, por favor! Todos tienen el gusto del buen comer, solo mira a estos dos—dijo señalando a Otabek y a Jean, quienes probaban aperitivo tras aperitivo con notoria gula.

—Creo que yo no tengo ese gusto.

—Lo tendrás si es que quieres compensar el hecho de que desaparecieras ayer, la peinadora se enojó muchísimo por tú ausencia y la modista confeccionara el traje a su criterio.

—Me encontré con Lilith ayer—dijo para después probar lo que parecía huevo relleno a lo que arrugó el rostro por el sabor y al ver la cara de Mila continuó antes de que ella se disculpase—No te alarmes, solo me invitó a su boda con un tal no sé qué de investigación.

—...Lo siento —probando un huevo relleno haciendo la misma cara de Yuri al probarlo—tienes razón este huevo sabe horrible.

—No es tu culpa—tomando otro aperitivo continuo— solo que tengo una duda.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Cómo es que Otabek se comiera cinco de estas? Puedes estar tranquila, comerá lo que tu cocinas—antes de que Mila reclamase habló— Y ¿Qué onda con ustedes las mujeres?

— ¿eh?

—Sí, ¿qué les pasa por la cabeza? Desde cuando es buena idea invitar al exnovio a tú boda ¿lo entiendes Mila? Porque yo no.

—Déjame adivinar, a JJ también le paso—Yuri tomo una aceituna para evitar responder a lo que Mila simplemente suspiro— supongo que es una forma de decir...que lo sienten, una manera de disculparse por qué termino de esa manera con otra persona.

—Estáis locas.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que empezaré a darte la razón, en que estamos locas y en que a este paso seré una esfera para mi boda—ante esto último Mila y Yuri rieron con complicidad, para que después Mila cambiara a un tono de secretismo— Yuuri y Victor están en la mesa de la carne, Lilia con Yakov están en la mesa del café y por si acaso Sara esta con su dúo en la mesa de postres. Las mesas seguras son la de bebidas, sopas y helado...Yuri, no tienes que estar aquí si no lo deseas, fue muy tonto de mí parte pedirte que vinieras, sé que es algo incómodo para ti.

— ¡Ja!—tomando del brazo de Jean, Yuri se dirigió a Mila— ¿¡Estas de broma!? Al fin recuperaré los kilos que perdí y sin pagar ni un solo centavo.

De esa manera Yuri caminaba de mesa en mesa probando infinidad de platos, aunque no terminaba ninguno debido a que huía sosteniendo el brazo de Jean para que este no se separase de él, huía de Victor como de Lilia y acompañantes que parecían decididos en interceptarlos, agradecía de corazón que los cocineros los entretuvieran al tratar de pasar de mesa. 

Sabía que Victor y Yuuri no se acercarían a él debido a la presencia de Jean, pero aún quedaba el riesgo por parte de Lilia y Yakov; debido a su constante huir había probado una combinación horrible hecha de pescado, sopa, helado y unos cuantos tragos de colores fosforescentes, si Mila estaba dispuesta a ofrecer ese tipo de menú le recomendaría que los meseros circulen con algún tipo de digestivo, más que todo ahora que estaba en la mesa del pastel de boda era cuando más lo necesitaba. 

Coco, vainilla, fresa, un sin número de sabores que ya habían pasado por su boca y ahora que sostenía un platillo con un pedazo de torta que auguraba matarlo por ser de completo chocolate, desde la masa hasta la crema, por lo que simplemente lo picaba con insistencia con el tenedor.

— ¿Tan mal esta?—preguntó Jean mientras comía un pedazo de pastel de menta con chispas.

—No sé, dímelo tú—Yuri saco un pedazo del trozo de pastel con el tenedor y lo colocó frente a la boca de Jean, quien lo comió inmediatamente.

—Tal vez pueda decirlo con un poco más, "aah" —Jean abrió la boca a la espera de un nuevo pedazo de pastel, a lo cual Yuri, sin dudarlo, pico otro pedazo con el tenedor y lo acerco a Jean.

—"aah"— Jean lo recibió con gusto, al terminarlo volvió a repetir la acción provocando una ligera risa en Yuri, quien ofreció otro pedazo de pastel al canadiense. 

Aunque poco después Yuri sintió que había cometido un error, aunque había sido completamente involuntario; ahora sentía las miradas de todos los presentes en ellos combinado a todas las preguntas que deseaban formularle, con un ligero rubor en el rostro le entregó el platillo con el pastel a Jean tratando de ignorar la presión que sentía sobre su nuca mientras se daba una cachetada mental por haber pensado que el canadiense se veía adorable al comer del tenedor.

—Sabe delicioso, aunque creo que después de esto abre comido el chocolate de toda mi vida. —al ver que Yuri no respondía y se veía ligeramente incomodo tosió para llamar su atención— Si quieres podemos irnos a un lugar donde nos dejen tranquilos, sin nadie de ellos o periodistas y podríamos hacer la digestión o entraré en coma alimenticio.

— ¿Sin nadie?—Jean asintió, por lo que Yuri afirmo con la cabeza.

Jean tomo del brazo a Yuri llevándolo a la mesa de bebidas, donde tomo dos de color rosa, dándole una a Yuri para después probar un sorbo. El rubio, ya cansado de tanta comida, simplemente la olfateo notando un alto grado de alcohol en esta provocándole arrugar su nariz.

— ¡Ten cuidado Yuri!— exclamo Jean a la par que empujaba la bebida sobre el gabán negro— ¡Lo siento! Fue mi culpa, por favor no te enojes.

—...—Yuri levantaba una ceja ante el comportamiento del canadiense, el cual guiño un ojo en símbolo de complicidad al saber que todos les miraban curiosos.

— ¡Ah!—disimulando enojo Yuri continuo— ¡Eres un estúpido Leroy! Mira lo que hiciste, está cosa dudo que salga.

—Tal vez si lo limpio ahora salga por completo, vi un baño al llegar, vamos ahí—Jean al tratar de tomar el brazo de Yuri este se soltó con fuerza y con voz hostil respondió.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme Leroy! Yo voy por mi cuenta, no necesito que me estorbes, ¡Idiota!

Yuri se fue en dirección de la casa central siendo seguido por Jean a una cierta distancia, cuando se aseguró de ya no estar a la vista de los demás volvió a sostener el brazo del rubio, quien se detuvo a verlo con curiosidad.

—Lamento haberte manchado con esa cosa, era necesario para poder alejarnos, no te enojes conmigo ¿sí, gatito?—Yuri se rio con ganas para decir después con alegría.

— ¡Era una actuación tonto! Tenía que verse creíble para que nadie se metiese. Y ahora cuál es el plan.

Yuri siguió caminando delante de Jean, quien se quitaba el gabán café para después colocarlo sobre la cabeza del rubio, haciendo que la cubriese por completo y que su rango de visión solo se limitase a una pequeña fracción del piso, con la mano izquierda agachaba la cabeza del rubio y con la derecha sostenía con delicadeza la mano derecha del rubio, guiándolo.

—El plan está en que me dejes guiarte y que no nos vean los periodistas así que lleva mi gabán, con este serían dos.

Yuri trató de replicar siendo silenciado por Jean, resignándose se dejó guiar por este aferrándose a la mano que le sostenía con delicadeza y agradecía que el gabán le cubría el rostro o su sonrojo habría quedado expuesto ante el canadiense. Jean lo condujo por múltiples calles y caminos a los cuales Yuri solo podía aferrarse con más fuerza del agarre del moreno, en parte era para evitar cualquier caída y la otra parte que no admitiría era la agradable sensación que le trasmitía aquel toque, que se intensificaba al ver con detenimiento como estas encajaban entre sí y preguntándose si su mano siempre fue así de lechosa y pequeña para que destacara tanto en la mano de Jean quien le sostenía como si de algo frágil se tratase y le acariciaba con el pulgar los nudillos en muestra de afecto y afinidad.

Yuri, por primera vez se preguntó si su pequeña mano debía pertenecer en aquella mano del canadiense mientras trataba de ignorar el alocado ritmo que su corazón había empezado a marcar y tratando de justificarlo por la caminata preguntó con un ligero tartamudeo.

—Y-ya lle-llegamos—Jean no contestó y por temor a que su voz se distorsionase de nuevo trató de concentrarse en los sonidos del exterior, distinguiendo el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y notando que el piso se le hacía extrañamente familiar al ser de cerámica de un particular gris.

—Ya estamos por llegar, cuando nos detengamos quítate el gabán de la cabeza—dijo Jean con un tono lastimero, incluso Yuri tuvo la sensación de oír una ligera disculpa, en unos cuantos pasos más se detuvieron y Yuri se quitó el gabán de la cabeza con la mano libre que tenía.

Al levantar el rostro vio la brillante pista de hielo frente suyo, Jean le había traído a una pista de patinaje de hielo, específicamente a la pista que usaba desde que era un niño pequeño.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?—Yuri se soltó del agarre del moreno sintiendo que había tocado ácido, empujándolo hizo que retrocediera varios pasos, formo puños con sus manos que temblaban por la ira contenida que en estos momentos sentía el rubio en su ser, con la cabeza gacha salió de ahí, dirigiéndose a la salida por el largo pasillo que conducía a ella donde ya no soporto su ira y golpeó con furia la pared con sus puños.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a traerle a este lugar? Donde había decidido dar la espalda a sus sueños y a todo lo que le hacía Yuri Plisetsky, porque ahora ya no podía usar ese nombre, ya no podía pertenecerle. Apretando con fuerza los dientes volvió a golpear la pared, quería creer que no lo había hecho a propósito, que lo último que haría Jean era lastimarle, quería creer en él y poder escuchar aquellos susurros de su corazón que clamaban por aquel que cuidaba de su persona sin descanso, quería no sentirse estúpido por haberse sentido tan cómodo en la mano de Jean, quería saber en qué momento JJ había pasado a Jean.

Pero esto lo cambiaba todo, su mente ahora solo podía pensar en que había sido traicionado y si lo pensaba un poco más él también lo había hecho con todo el asunto de los cupones. Con malicia se encamino hacia la pista donde le diría la verdad de los cupones a Jean, a ver qué cara ponía, aquello era justo para la mente irracional del rubio.

Con furia dirigió sus pasos a la pista, aunque al llegar su mente se quedó en blanco al ver a Jean en medio de la pista con los patines puestos. Se movía al son de una música que solo existía en la mente del canadiense, con elegancia y belleza movía sus brazos en movimientos que destacaban su figura varonil sin llegar a ninguna exageración que pudiese considerarse grotesca; aunque sus movimientos eran lentos para sus brazos, sus piernas lo llevaban a recorrer la pista con una rapidez abrumadora y en un impulso realizó un salto, un triple Axel en medio de la pista, del cual aterrizó con un ligero tambaleo que provocó un jadeo en Yuri, quien no podía dejar de verle extasiado.

—Te daré un autógrafo my lady— dijo Jean con un ligero tono de burla.

—Estás a cien años luz para que yo sea tu fan—dijo Yuri con desdén al verse expuesto. — sobre todo con esa forma espantosa de patinar.

—Entonces ven aquí y demuéstralo—ante una mueca de disgusto del rubio, Jean añadió con burla— Cierto, dudo que puedas enseñarme algo a mi estilo.

— ¿¡Qué!?— preguntó con ira.

—Por qué ¡It's J.J Style!— al ver la típica pose del canadiense y aquella frase que le sacaba de casillas desde hace tiempo la ira volvió a acumularse en el rubio, dispuesto a enseñarle una lección observo los alrededores encontrando una bolsa de entrenamiento, posiblemente la de Jean, donde pudo ver como sobresalían un par de patines negros. Sin pensarlo fue hasta a ella retando al canadiense, que solo se reía, avivando la llama de su ira; tardo lo suyo, pero logró colocarse los patines adecuadamente y con la rabia que le consumió fue con prisa hasta la entrada de la pista, quitándose los protectores de los patines entro por completo a la pista, donde sintió un ligero resbalón por el cual se sostuvo a la baranda con fuerza. Todo bajo la mirada del canadiense que no se molestaba en disimular su risa.

Lo iba hacer, ya estaba ahí con los patines puestos frente a aquella hermosa pista blanca que poseían una tendencia a celeste que en algún momento de su vida lo significo todo para él, pero al tratar de adentrarse a esta, los recuerdos a su mente le invadieron, como Lilith desviaba el rostro cuando entraba a esta, cuando se movía de un lado a otro incomoda de verle con esos trajes tan ajustados, cuando ella se alegró de su derrota después de una fuerte pelea la noche anterior. No, no podía volver ahí aunque quisiera porqué ese lugar estaba impregnado de ella, sosteniéndose de la baranda retrocedió lo poco que avanzó, iba a salir de aquel lugar donde abandono sus sueños y ni siquiera la presencia de Jean podría evitarlo, no importaba cuanta ira tuviese.

Dándole la espalda por completo trato de salir de la pista siendo detenido por el agarre de Jean en su muñeca, al girar el rostro mostro el rostro de un niño deseoso de algo que no podía tener, trató de soltarse amablemente sin éxito alguno, tratando de disuadirlo con una mirada Jean solo aplico más fuerza en el agarre.

—Suéltame—dijo de forma hostil, no le iba a golpear, sentía que eso sería ir al pasado de donde quería huir.

— ¡El Tigre de hielo no se quedará quieto ante una pista!—Yuri apretó con fuerza sus dientes, encolerizado hablo con voz ronca.

—¡¡Suéltame!! No soy--

— ¡Tú eres el punk ruso, el hada de Rusia, Yuri Plisetsky! Solo que lo olvidaste--

—¡¡¡No lo soy!!!—gritó y dejo de tratar de soltarse a la par que inclinaba su rostro para que su cabello lograse tapar su expresión, pero su voz apagada solo demostró lo desolado que se sentía— Yo...ya renuncie...a todo esto.

—...Sí, no lo eres—Yuri al escucharlo se encogió aún más en su sitio mientras trataba de luchar contra las ganas de llorar, decir que nunca espero que Jean le dijese aquello era decir poco.— Pero yo me encargare de que vuelvas a ser Yuri Plisetsky aunque tendrás que perdonarme por esto—con algo de rudeza Jean sujetó su muñeca derecha con la muñeca izquierda de Yuri con una correa plástica de amarre fina y trasparente; a simple vista se podría creer que era frágil, pero al intentar de liberarse Yuri solo consiguió lastimarse.

Yuri miraba la atadura con el rostro contraído, cuando miro el rostro de Jean solo pudo sentir pánico, negando profundamente con la cabeza pedía clemencia con sus ojos acuosos; suplica que fue ignorada por la rígida expresión de Jean, quien empezó a tirar del rubio para que este se adentrase a la pista, a lo cual el rubio negaba solo con la cabeza al notar que su voz no salía de sus labios trató de resistirse sosteniéndose de la baranda, algo inútil ante la fuerza que ejercía Jean.

Soltando un suspiro Jean tomo con la mano libre la mano del rubio que trataba de aferrarse a la baranda; llevándolo al centro de la pista con dificultad debido a que Yuri no paraba de forcejear su mano libre y liberarse de la correa de amarre que empezaba a causarle un ligero ardor producido por el forcejeo, ya que no podía replicar, su voz parecía haberse extinguido y solo emitía jadeos inconstantes.

En un impulso, Jean libero la mano del rubio y lo tomo de las caderas con esta, separándolo de la pista; ante el cambio repentino Yuri solo pudo soltar un quejido y apoyarse con la mano recién liberada en el hombro de Jean. Al notar que su voz no daba indicios de regresar siguió removiéndose con insistencia en aquella postura a lo cual produjo que Jean tambalease un poco, después de todo aún seguían en la pista de hielo.

Yuri se quedó quieto al prever que era posible un accidente si seguía moviéndose, aunque aún jadeaba en un claro ataque de pánico dejó de moverse empezando a ver a sus alrededores para evitar mirar el rostro de Jean, imaginando que la expresión afable que siempre poseía ahora estaba torcida en una mueca de desprecio. Su mente le estaba jugando sucio.

Tratando de evadir el rostro de Jean, Yuri empezó a observar sus alrededores; la tenue iluminación formaba sombras y demás tonalidades en la pista atrayendo la atención y admiración del rubio; no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que veía con detenimiento la belleza que irradia la pista de hielo trayéndole una grata sensación en el pecho que no noto como Jean empezó a rotar, aún sosteniéndole. Con este nuevo movimiento Yuri pudo apreciar la belleza de la pista en todo su esplendor, la luz también le daba un brillo despampanante, dando la sensación que en el centro, donde se encontraban, estaba formado por miles de pequeños diamantes que brillaban ante la presencia de la luz.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios tranquilizando su respirar y con algo de entusiasmo dirigió su mirar al rostro de Jean, aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente para después saber que valió la pena; pues Jean le veía atentamente, es más, podía creer que incluso estaba contando cuantas pestañas poseía, sin contar que aquella mirada reflejaba un profundo sentimiento ¿admiración? ¿Devoción? O ¿aquello que estaba por desbordase en el pecho de Yuri?

Aunque su voz no había vuelto, el rubio froto gentilmente las yemas de sus dedos en el hombro de Jean indicándole que ya podía bajarlo; una vez en la pista Jean empezó a guiar a Yuri en un ir y venir descoordinado y torpe que ayudaban a que el rubio pudiese acostumbrarse a la sensación de hielo debajo de las cuchillas, que al sentir cualquier desnivel apoyaba su mano en el pecho del moreno para después alejarse ligeramente, temiendo en el fondo de su corazón que este le rechazara. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Jean tomo su muñeca libre con una sutil delicadeza para empezar un vaivén muy similar al vals de los salones de Viena, donde la mano del canadiense hizo un lento recorrido por la muñeca del rubio acariciando con una súbita lentitud el dorso pasando el pulgar por los dedos para que al fin su mano se entrelazase con la de Yuri, encajando perfectamente mientras una canción solo para ellos se reproducía en sus mentes, la cual daba forma a aquel vaivén.

Bailaron sosteniéndose entre ellos tan cerca el uno del otro, las manos que parecían ignorar aquella atadura al grado de que se entrelazaban entre sí para soltarse al cambiar de postura y todo para terminar entrelazadas nuevamente, sus pies se sincronizaban de tal manera que parecía llenar los hueco del otro para terminar como dos piezas en un perfecto ajuste. Si bien sus movimientos era muy limitados por la poca distancia que les ofrecía la correa parecía que eso no importaba, es más, se podía agradecer esa corta distancia que acortaban aún más aquel par de forma tan sutil y hermosa que pasaba desapercibida por ambos, incluso ahora que la coreografía improvisada se había convertido en un lento vals donde solo giraban de forma combinada perdidos en los iris del otro. 

Azul y verde, océano y jade se admiraban cual pieza de museo de arte, de ese arte abstracto que no logras descifrar, pero que terminas tan encandilado por este que no puedes desviar la mirada y solo deseas verlo lo más cerca que es posible; y eso hacían, en un momento el vals había terminado dejando su mano apoyada en el hombro del moreno, quien apoyaba la suya en la cintura del menor, mientras sus manos unidas por la correa se entrelazaban entre sí. 

Sus rostros estaban igual de cerca, sintiendo el ligero jadear del otro chocar en sus mejillas, siendo que sus narices estaba casi entrecruzadas que no notaron como miraban los labios del otro con un claro deseo de probarlos y ante aquella mínima distancia que parecía provocarlos ambos dieron un pequeño impulso para que de esa manera coincidiesen.

Algo que no sucedió.

Porque un repentino escandalo los detuvo en seco, trayendo sus mentes del abismo en el que se habían metido al observar al otro; separándose la distancia que les permitía la correa solo lograron visualizar la espalda de alguien que seguramente los había visto, siendo Yuri el primero en reaccionar.

—Tenemos que detenerle— susurró y jaló con poco fuerza de la correa, parecía estar metido en algún sueño que le imposibilitaba pensar, aunque tras unos segundos su mente captó lo que había sucedido— ¡Tenemos que detenerle! Seguramente ira a la prensa o a chismes.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?—exasperado Yuri contestó.

—Tiene mucho de malo, ¿¡no querías algo de anonimato, tranquilidad!? Si se enteran, adiós. La prensa nos comerá vivos con preguntas por habernos desaparecido después de nuestros fallidos compromisos.

Tratando de jalar a Jean para que le siguiera la correa exploto, provocando que Yuri perdiera el equilibrio y se tropezase con la punta sus patines cayendo de panza sobre el hielo; aunque Jean en un principio se carcajeo, al ver el hielo manchado de carmín levanto en brazos a Yuri, examinándole con la vista en busca de alguna herida. Yuri se sostenía la mano con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, al caer el hielo le había provocado un corte en la palma de su mano. Aunque no era grave, Jean se encargó de llevarle a una de las bancas que rodeaban la pista, remplazando los patines con sus botines y atendiendo la herida del rubio, quien le veía tratando de idear un plan para quitar el ambiente de tensión.

—Esto no era parte del plan—habló Jean.

— ¿Cuál plan?— Jean ignoro su pregunta contestando otra cosa.

  
—Quería verlo, al verdadero Yuri Plisetsky— con una calidez en la voz continuó— le extrañaba y pensé que la primera vez que me deslumbraste fue en la pista de hielo, tal vez si regresabas a esta podría ver al Yuri Plisetsky de mis recuerdos...era una apuesta de todo o nada.

— ¿Decepcionado?

—Extasiado—Yuri le miro con sorpresa—me gusta más el Yuri de ahora que el de mis recuerdos...este no me golpea.

—...—Jean rio ante el gesto ceñudo de Yuri, terminando de esa manera la curación y vendaje de la mano lastimada del rubio, levantándose se posiciono frente a Yuri quien seguía sentado.

—Este Yuri ha sufrido, ha aprendido lecciones de ello, ha vivido muchas cosas dignas de contar y como todo, ha mejorado en cuanto a la situación de Lilith; entiendo que es difícil superar aquello y sobretodo creer en las palabras de otros, porque fueron palabras mal dichas lo que causo todo, eran solo mentiras. Pero nos estamos recuperando poco a poco y ahora estamos a la espera de nuestra felicidad que seguramente llegará, tal vez un poquito tarde y en lo que llega podemos retomar nuestros anhelos para que sea una felicidad completamente tardía—Jean apoyo la palma de su mano en la cabellera del rubio y deposito un beso en la frente de este para añadir con extrema dulzura—《solo estoy esperándola》

Jean se separó con lentitud y siguió su camino, desapareciendo de la pista y de la vista de Yuri, quien llevo lentamente sus dedos al sector donde los labios de Jean le había besado, la sensación seguía ahí, por lo que no era ninguna imaginación suya, ante tal hecho sintió su rostro arder, más aún al recordar las últimas palabras que le había dirigido Jean. Con una idea descabellada rondando en su cabeza se levantó de la banca, en un momento en el que su corazón empezó a tomar decisiones corrió para alcanzar a Jean, quien, tal vez, estaba esperándole.

Grande fue su sorpresa que en la entrada principal se encontraba un tumulto de periodistas del cual Mila salió abriéndose paso, abrazándolo con entusiasmo mientras le decía muchas cosas cargadas de emoción y llanto, aparentemente de felicidad, que no llegó a entender; no porque el conjunto de flashes fuera molesto ni que la voz de Mila no fuera clara, tal vez era porque no podía ver más allá de aquella masa de gente, pero con esa vista tan pobre podía afirmar algo.

Jean no estaba esperándole ahí.

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos curiosos: 
> 
> -Una tostada con superficie porosa elimina las impurezas del estómago, remedio para ligeras indigestiones y para estados de ebriedad.
> 
> -Existe ese pastel de chocolate que menciona Yuri, la masa es con esencia de chocolate y café, entre capa y capa de masa se coloca dulce de leche mezclado con chocolate fundido de grosor considerable, en vez de duraznos o frutillas tiene pequeños trozos de chocolate y la crema también esta combinada con café e incluso sobre esta tiene una capa de chocolate en forma de presentación y sus adornos también son del chocolate que sobra al fundirlo. (Comí eso una vez, fue delicioso, pero después no quise probar chocolate por un buen tiempo


	8. Una respuesta

Era de madrugada. Se había levantado muchas horas antes de lo esperado, después de todo había dormido a las dos de la mañana, en parte era para arreglar los últimos detalles y la otra parte era que simplemente no podía dormir. 

Y ahora que era las cuatro y media de la mañana no podía volver a dormir a pesar de que llevaba muchos días sin dormir tranquilamente; sus sueños siempre se veían interrumpidos por una pregunta que se había vuelto fundamental para él. Yuri reviso su celular en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, encontrando un montón de notificaciones de lo que sucedió hace un mes como si hubiese sucedido ayer.

Sí, ya había pasado un mes completo desde que los periodistas lo vieron salir de una pista de patinaje y que su regreso a la pista hubiera sido anunciado por "fuentes confiables". Y esas "fuentes confiables" no era nadie más que Jean-Jacques Leroy con quien no había podido tener una conversación decente en todo este mes. 

Le había costado lo suyo, pero había podido entender a grandes rasgos que sucedió: la persona que formo un escándalo en la pista antes de que...de que...ni siquiera Yuri podía pensarlo; esa persona les había grabado en pleno baile y en breve tiempo lo había editado de tal forma que parecía una coreografía de pareja, obviamente, el video paro en internet justo en un grupo de fans del hada Rusa. Se viralizó en cuestión de segundos y los periodistas que trataban de tener una nota de la boda de Mila y Otabek consiguieron la noticia que el mundo del arte estaba esperando ansiosamente.

¡¡El regreso a la pista de patinaje de Yuri Plisetsky y Jean-Jacques Leroy!!

Se leía en cada página de interés público y la publicidad recibida por los grupos de fans con otras páginas orientadas a "ships" habían logrado que la noticia solo se centre en lo acontecido y en una visión futura, sin necesidad de tocar los detalles de su desaparición del mundo después de sus fallidas relaciones. Ese había sido el plan que Jean había mencionado al rubio por accidente.

Ahora Yuri podía volver a la pista sin temer a nada, después de todo ahora solo tenía en mente los últimos recuerdos vividos en la aquella pista, recuerdos que provocaban un peso agradable en su corazón y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que recordaba que casi tocaba los labios del canadiense con los suyos, ahí la sensación se volvía acalorada. Claro que quería aclarar todo con Jean, ya que después de aquel día parecía que le evitaba, no, realmente le evitaba por las largas que le daba Otabek cuando preguntaba por ese tonto. En sus momentos de paranoia se formaba la idea de que Jean había empezado a odiarle por su comportamiento ¡Por Dios! Quién se acercaba tanto a los labios de otra persona sin intención de besarle, pero que podía argumentar ¿Qué se dejó llevar por el momento? Desde su punto de vista eso lo hacía parecer un fácil.

¡¿En qué momento se había desviado tanto?! Nunca se había preocupado por la imagen que daba a los demás después de lo de Lilith y ahora se preocupaba por lo que pensaba el canadiense sobre él ¿Qué podría pensar? Lo conocía desde hace tiempo, así que no debería tener una idea equivocada...realmente parecía una colegiala enamorada tratando de justificarse y con esto último en su mente solo pudo preguntarse si esto se podía llamar ¿homosexual? Tal vez ahora podía entender porque Jean no le hablaba directamente. Y a estas horas con todo lo que estaba por suceder sentía la necesidad de hablarle.

¿Qué sucedía? El día más esperado por Mila y Otabek llegó, en la tarde, leerían sus votos en un altar frente a la presencia de Dios para unir sus vidas y Mila obtendría el apellido Altin en su nombre de por vida, el día de hoy ese par se casaba y aunque ya se había dejado en claro que asistirían a la boda, la idea de la boda aún generaba una ligera incomodidad en el rubio, por lo que deseaba hablar con Jean con la esperanza de tener algo de comprensión y de paso aclarar el posible mal entendido que se había hecho.

Se dice que estas horas son las que traen la estupidez como la valentía a uno mismo, con algo de aire retenido el rubio tomo el celular en sus manos y marco el número del canadiense, aunque en un descuido de su mano la llamada de voz se convirtió en una video llamada, alarmado por ver su rostro en la pantalla tiro el celular a sus sabanas, cuando estuvo por recogerlo una voz ronca se escuchó.

— ¿Yuri?—con algo de temor a un reclamo tomo el celular, habría que decir que le sorprendió demasiado que le contestase; acercando su rostro pudo ver a Jean a través de la pantalla, aunque no sabía que decirle, la apariencia demacrada de Jean provocó que hablara sin pensar.

— ¿Estás bien? — Jean lucia sorprendido, no esperaba que el rubio le preguntase algo así; con la boda a horas de distancia creyó que le hablaría de eso.

—Sí, todo está bien por aquí—sin temor alguno Yuri miro inquisitivamente al otro —...no he podido dormir mucho...estos días.

Yuri aún sentía que Jean mentía respecto a cuánto tiempo no había podido dormir, sin saber cómo continuar soltó la primera mentira que vino a su mente.

—Mila me dio pastillas para dormir, si quieres puedo llevarte algunas —si Mila le dio medicina para dormir ¡Qué rayos hacía despierto a esas horas! Claramente Jean pensó lo mismo y con algo cercano a una débil sonrisa contestó.

— Solo necesito relajarme para poder dormir —moviendo un poco la pantalla, Yuri noto que Jean se encontraba en la sala del departamento de Otabek.

— ¡¡No cuelgues!! Yo también necesito relajarme para dormir.

— ¿Y las pastillas?

— ¡Inútiles! —Jean desapareció de la pantalla, ahora se mostraba con claridad la vista de la ventana de la sala, la noche a través de la ventana era magnifica, el azul del cielo delineaba con belleza a los edificios oscurecidos en su totalidad, si llegase aparecer una estrella fugaz en el paisaje no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo a ninguno de ellos, pues solo algo tan fugaz como hermoso podía pertenecer al paisaje y a ellos en este momento.

Yuri no dijo ni una palabra, espero a que Jean, con su acostumbrada labia, hablara primero; pero no, no se escuchó ni un sonido de Jean, eso fue decisivo en Yuri, ahora podía decir que algo realmente le pasaba al canadiense. Aunque busco en su mente palabras que inciten a Jean a hablarle, un repentino sueño y cansancio le abrumo de forma profunda, al grado que solo recuerda ver el paisaje y creer que antes de perderse en la inconciencia escucho un débil suspiro de la otra línea.

••••••••••

Era mediodía cuando Yuri despertó, ni siquiera por sus propios medios, no, su gata se había sentado en su cara dificultando su respiración; levantando a Potya de su rostro miro somnoliento por la ventana, aunque las cortinas estaban puestas, la luz del sol se reflejaban con intensidad en su habitación, tardo unos segundos para que recordara el dónde, el qué del día de hoy; segundos después Potya lanzaba un maullido en protesta por ser lanzada a los pies de la cama y Yuri miraba la hora en su celular con el alma en vilo ¡era muy tarde! Aunque saliese en este instante no podría recoger su traje y hablar de alcanzar a la peinadora era decir incoherencias; en el momento en que empezó a jalarse el pelo en desesperación, la puerta de su habitación se abrió ligeramente con un crujido.

— ¿Yuri?—Mila preguntaba detrás de la puerta con un leve temblor en la voz — ¿puedo pasar?

— Sí. —respondió con prisa, arrepintiéndose después ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué no estaba listo en el día más importante para ella? Definitivamente esa no podía ser una respuesta. 

Mila se tomó unos segundos antes de entrar, indecisa al pensar si lo que hacía era correcto, tal era el suspenso que incluso Potya fue hacía la puerta esperando que ingresara; con algo de lentitud Mila entró vestida con una bata blanca larga, llevando entre sus manos un colgador con un protector oscuro que impedía ver la vestimenta que llevaba, situándose frente a Yuri habló con algo más que nervios y anhelo en la voz.

—Yuri...yo... ¡Quiero que al menos me acompañes a la iglesia! Sé que pedirte esto es demasiado y que no debería ser tan egoísta al desear que presencies mi boda, pero eres muy importante para mí...por eso, aunque sea el intento de asistir a mi boda, eso sería más que suficiente para hacerme feliz— quitando el protector oscuro mostro a Yuri que lo que traía era el traje para la ceremonia, el traje a juego con las damas de honor — ¡Por favor! Después puedes irte, no tienes por qué quedarte y---

— ¿De qué estás hablando bruja? — Pregunto Yuri molesto—Creí que había quedado claro que iría a tu boda, no me lo perdería por nada y no voy a darle el gusto a la insufrible de Sara. Si dije que iría, iré aunque tú me lo niegues ¿Tantos pasteles y telas blancas te volaron la cabeza?

—... —Mila miro sorprendida al rubio, su gesto paso poco a poco a un lamento que expulso en un ligero sollozo hasta que se convirtió en un llanto lleno de hipos y palabras entrecortadas —Creí...creí que ya no vendrías...después...después de tu regreso a la pista estabas muy raro...ni siquiera hablabas con JJ...y yo pensé...

— Ton-ta —Yuri se acercó a Mila, ayudándose con la cama removió los cabellos de esta con ternura— Ni idea de que película te montaste en esta cabeza, aunque debo de admitir que me quede dormido como para recoger el traje y si en algún momento siento que debo retirarme de tu boda me despediré.

Con la altura extra que le brindaba la cama, Yuri abrazo en su pecho la cabeza de Mila mientras le pasaba con delicadeza sus dedos por los rizos de ella, quien se dejó consolar sin decir nada más; a todo este episodio se le añadió también los nervios prenupciales provocando que el tiempo del llanto de Mila se prolongara hasta dejar empapada la pijama del rubio, este al ver la hora tomo a Mila de los hombros y tal vez, por primera vez, le habló con una voz autoritaria.

— Deja de llorar o cuando entres a la iglesia Otabek pensará que te arrepientes de haberle dado el sí y con el tiempo que llevamos será una suerte si llegamos a la iglesia. Ve, cámbiate y luce más hermosa de lo normal. Hoy es el día.

Mila se froto los ojos quitando cualquier rastro de lágrimas, asintió con repentina alegría y antes de salir de la habitación dio un abrazo fugaz a Yuri, su gran amigo desde infancia. Yuri miro por donde ella se había ido con algo de sorpresa, siendo consciente de sus palabras agradeció internamente el haber conversado con Jean quien una vez más le había infundado valor, aunque no habían hablado de nada tal vez solo era cuestión de presencia, ante esto último Yuri sonrió ligeramente sin notarlo.

Contra reloj, Yuri logró cambiarse a tiempo el traje mate con detalles en azul zafiro por las solapas; simple, pero hermoso en la figura esbelta del rubio y ahora miraba en el espejo del baño lo que impedía estar listo por completo, su cabello. Lamento el haberse quedado dormido y no poder alcanzar a la peinadora, aunque su pelo ya no tenía ese estilo militar, había crecido de forma tan desigual que los mechones largos se mezclaban con los más cortos de forma desordenada, soltando un suspiro se rindió y salió hacia la habitación de Mila para pedir prestado algún adorno para el pelo.

Al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que el peinador había sido remplazado por un gran y ancho espejo de cuerpo completo, frente a este se encontraba Mila sentada alrededor de múltiples cómodas de noche cubiertas de todo tipo de cosméticos, lo más sorprendente era que ya estaba vestida con el traje de novia, es más, ya estaba lista para ir a la iglesia para dar el sí.

—Wow...—susurro Yuri llamando la atención de Mila, quien giro sobre sí para mostrar su atuendo.

—Estoy perfecta— el vestido era blanco como se esperaba con un escote de corazón y una falda ancha recubierta y pomposa, la piel de sus brazos como cuello y pecho estaban cubiertas con encaje de patrones delicados; con maquillaje sutil que se podría ocultar tras el velo sujeto a un moño alto como peinado que dejaba sus mechones característicos sueltos enmarcando su rostro. — ¿Aunque tengo mis dudas en el peinado?

— ¿No fuiste con la peinadora?

—Ja, ja es mi boda, yo seré quien vaya al altar por lo que quise arreglarme yo misma, así cuando Otabek me vea, verá a una versión mía creada por mi. —Mila colocó una silla frente al espejo y tomando del hombro al rubio, lo hizo sentar en esta. — Déjame ayudarte con el pelo, además podrás encontrarte cara a cara con JJ, tienes que verte bien.

Yuri se sorprendió, al grado de que no pudo replicar, pero observaba con intensidad a Mila en busca de una explicación, mientras ella tararea alegremente jugando con el cabello rubio las mejillas de este se encendían.

—Me tomo lo mío entenderlo, pero después todo tenía algo de sentido; tu buen humor visible lo confirmo al igual que tu mal genio en este último mes...de alguna manera Yuri había vuelto a la vida y ese merito solo es gracias a JJ. — Mila termino de peinar a Yuri con una trenza en cascada que finalizaba en una coleta baja que rodeaba débilmente su cuello. Para ello había pasado varios minutos para que el ruso hablara.

—Es innecesario...todo esa palabrería es inútil ¿Por qué las mujeres les gusta hacer eso?—Mila colocó sus manos en los hombros de Yuri y observó el reflejo de ambos en el espejo para hablar con determinación.

—Yo vi como Lilith se topó contigo el día del vestido, había sido tan cuidadosa en no encontrarnos para tener esa mala suerte— Yuri lo miro extrañado, Mila levantó los hombros con indiferencia— Sabía que te buscaría, pero temía que te hiciera más daño, me permití ser sobreprotectora, ya que no te perderías de mucho, ella se disculparía para luego agradecer el tiempo juntos; pero eso no te iba ayudar, te haría sentir peor y con eso ella se sentiría mejor, soy mujer para saber de lo que hablo y antes de que me cortes déjame decirte algo que al menos tú no estás comprendiendo o al menos no quieres decirlo en voz alta—Mila hizo un ligera pausa para continuar hablando con dulzura en su voz— Me he preguntado desde hace meses ¿Por qué y cómo? ¿Por qué JJ se veía tan bien? ¿Por qué sonreía tan alegremente? ¿Por qué podía enfrentar el mundo tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué aquello no sucedió en Yuri? Y el cómo, ¿cómo saliste más a menudo de tu habitación? ¿Cómo empezaste a comer poco a poco? ¿Cómo te dejaste crecer el pelo? ¿Cómo recuperaste tu peso? ¿Cómo tus ojeras desaparecieron? ¿Cómo una leve sonrisa aparecía en tu rostro? ¿Cómo Yuri era Yuri de nuevo? Luego note como JJ estaba siempre a tu lado, si me creía sobreprotectora, era nada frente a él, luego mis preguntas se respondieron y todas las respuestas eran Jean-Jacques Leroy.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Las damas de la novia ingresaron a la iglesia situándose en su posición cerca de donde estaría la novia, los invitados se sorprendieron al ver un hombre entre ellas, Yuri prefería ignorar todo manteniendo la cabeza baja. En el momento que la música cambio anunciando el ingresó de la novia levantó la mirada, frente a él estaba Jean, quien parecía haber levantado la mirada recién.

No noto a Otabek, tampoco giro para ver entrar a Mila, solo se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos claros del canadiense y este le miraba con la misma intensidad; cuando la ceremonia empezó ambos se giraron a la par de los novios, mirando al sacerdote que hablaba con devoción. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo entre miradas cruzadas de ambos y al final de estas murmuraron intangiblemente solo para ellos para ser silenciados por las campanadas que anunciaban la feliz unión.

Mientras los novios salían de la iglesia seguidos por los invitados, Jean y Yuri terminaron parados uno al lado del otro apoyados en uno de los muros exteriores de la iglesia, observando la escena de los felices recién casados y los múltiples invitados. Entre ellos no había palabras.

Yuri había notado que Jean se habían perdido en sus pensamientos, siguiendo la línea de visión de este distinguió en el tumulto de gente a una cabellera negra y a otra de cabellera clara, en breves segundos descubrió quienes eran ellas, en ese momento en su mente se hizo un click.

Alarmado, busco chocar su mirada con la de Mila, lográndolo de manera exitosa, haciendo las señas necesarias dio a entender a Mila la situación, la cual guiño en complicidad para después soltar con efusividad el ramo de rosas, alborotando a todas las mujeres invitadas.

En medio del alboroto, Lilith e Isabella vieron como dos figuras conocidas corrían lejos del lugar; una jalando a la otra, Yuri a Jean a un lugar donde solo existan ellos dos.


	9. Solo hoy

Habían corrido todo el camino hacia aquella puerta, jadeando entró por esta hasta llegar a una amplia sala donde los muebles estaba cubiertos por telas blancas, donde se notaba una gruesa capa de polvo.

— ¿Qué es este---

—Ya es suficiente—interrumpió el rubio—ya fuiste fuerte mucho tiempo. 

—No entiendo a qué te refieres—dijo con gesto compungido a la vez que trataba de soltarse del agarre en su muñeca —si es todo lo que me ibas a decir no era necesario todo eso.

— ¡Siéntate!—Yuri lanzó a Jean hacia el sofá con fuerza, el polvo se levantó provocando una tos continua de parte del canadiense. Yuri empezó a caminar por el lugar, abrió ventanas, deslizo las cortinas y empezó a quitar las telas de los muebles a la par de que hablaba.

—No venía aquí desde hace mucho, tenía la idea de que después de que Lilith me aceptará vendríamos a celebrar; Mila debió arreglar todo en ese entonces y ella no me delatara, ninguna nos encontrara en mi antiguo departamento.

—Me iré primero—Jean se levantó del sofá, Yuri se acercó para quitar la tela blanca del sofá— Gracias...pero no era necesario.

— Lo es —con pasos fuertes acorralo contra el sillón —Lo es porque tú no sabes cuándo dejar de ser fuerte.

Con un paso más del rubio Jean retrocedió en reflejo, por lo cual cayo sentado en el sofá de forma brusca mirando con el temor en sus pupilas dilatadas, Yuri apoyo su rodilla en el sofá exactamente en el espacio formado por las piernas de jean, entre sus piernas; su mirada no cambio, produciendo un visible temblor en Jean, al ver esta reacción atrajo la cabeza del moreno a su pecho, acunándola y con una dulzura que detuvo el respirar de Jean dijo:

—Eres fuerte...pero ya es suficiente, ya no hay necesidad de serlo. — Yuri empezó a acariciar la temblorosa cabeza de Jean con una de sus manos pasando sus dedos por las hebras negras una y otra vez. — Todo está bien, no nos alcanzaran aquí, aquí solo existe tu y yo, y yo estoy bien, puedes dejar de ser fuerte.

—Eso... —la voz de Jean se quebró y entre sollozos empezó a hablar —eso no es...cierto, yo no soy una persona fuerte, no lo soy Yuri...pero al verte...al verte tan destruido, tenía que serlo.

Yuri se sorprendió al escucharle.

—Te vi...chocaste conmigo en medio de la calle...te veías pequeño, no reaccionaste a nada de lo que dije y...y cuando note que llorabas yo— Jean exhalo con amargura para después aumentar su llanto— Lo siento...quería cuidarte, no quería que terminarás como yo, quería cuidarte por lo que acepte la fiesta...quería... cuidarte, lo siento, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarte...

Jean continuo entre sollozos disculpándose con Yuri, repitiendo una y otra vez que deseaba cuidarlo; todo el mundo tenía un punto de quiebre y Jean lo había alcanzado al ver a Isabella el día de hoy, guardando sus emociones día tras día, sonriendo con alegría ante todos para dar una sensación de seguridad, ocultando, tapando...las mentiras que rompieron su corazón, las mentiras que mantuvo su vida, las mentiras que dio al mundo, las mentiras que le generaron sentimientos verdaderos, el pobre ya no pudo soportarlo y todo ellos se mostraba en sus ojos acuosos.

—...Lo sé, sé que no eres fuerte, pero eres valiente tienes el valor suficiente para hacer lo que se te dé la gana, doy fe de ello. —Yuri sostuvo el rostro de Jean entre sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos, notando el torbellino que pasaba por estos generándole un nudo en la garganta, provocándole inmensas ganas de llorar— ¿Sabes? Tal vez nunca lloramos como es debido por nuestros corazones rotos, no como se debe, por eso...solo hoy

Yuri embozó una sonrisa que empezó a temblar mientras leves lagrimas empezaba a caer de sus ojos, Jean aumento su llanto al verlo y tras unos segundos ambos se arrojaron al otro, aferrándose entre ellos empezaron un llanto lastimero como ruidoso hasta quedar sin voz.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Ya en la madrugada Sara ingresaba al departamento de Otabek mientras mantenía una conversación por celular con su hermano.

— ¡Te lo digo! Yuri y JJ no están, Mila no me quiso dar detalles... ¡la parejita voló!... y Otabek me dio las llaves de ambos departamentos, por su luna de miel yo cuidare a Potya...sí, la gata de Yuri y vendré a ayudar en la casa de Otabek... ¡Dormiré en alguno de los departamentos! No pienso darme más trabajo... ¡¿acaso habló con un sordo?! Una tubería está mal en el departamento de Otabek, tiene que revisarla mañana.

Sara colgó molesta, traía ropas para cambiarse ya que aún se encontraba de gala; al llegar a la sala tiro la bolsa para descansar en el sofá, después de unos minutos reunió fuerza para levantarse. Al tomar sus cosas levantó un abrigo del cual cayó papeletas de colores llamativos, Sara los levantó ya cansada de todo, cansancio que desapareció al notar lo que eran. 

Sara había encontrado los cupones hechos por Mila.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Ya era muy entrada en la mañana cuando recupero la conciencia, trataba de abrir sus hinchados ojos, al hacerlo reveló la confusión que sentía tratando de recordar los últimos eventos. Veía un rostro durmiente frente a él, quien tenía también los ojos inflamados de forma visible y a pesar de estar dormido mantenía el ceño fruncido, a lo cual Yuri gimió en desacuerdo.

El torbellino de emociones que ocurrió en la noche les llevo a refugiarse en el departamento de Yuri, quitando las ropas de cama llenas de polvo se acostaron uno frente del otro en el colchón, quedando dormidos casi de manera inmediata.

A pesar de todas las lágrimas que habían sacado de sus corazones, Jean empezó un ligero gimoteo entre sueños que pasó a un sollozo débil; Yuri toco con delicadeza entre las cejas del moreno logrando calmarlo.

—Ton-to, cómo me ibas a cuidar en estas condiciones—con pereza jugueteó con los mechones de cabello que cubrían parte del rostro de Jean, su juego lento le produjo comodidad como somnolencia, quedando dormido en breve.

A los minutos Jean despertó, sorprendiéndose al encontrar el rostro de Yuri tan cerca y la mano de este rozando su rostro, como en una leve caricia, Jean le observó con intensidad, admirándola tranquilidad que irradiaba la persona más explosiva que conocía, deseando ver esta faceta el moreno cubrió la nariz del rubio con los dedos recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta, no paso mucho hasta que Yuri abrió sus ojos con ira manifestándose en estos y con una voz gutural habló.

— ¡Idiota!—forcejeando con Jean para soltarse, quien empezó a reír con alegría, termino botando al moreno del colchón de una patada.

— ¡Auch! Duele~~—dijo Jean desde el piso, a lo que Yuri gateo por la cama hasta el borde notando que Jean había caído encima del montón de telas empolvadas.

— ¿Duele? Ja, ja—Jean formo un puchero hacia Yuri y en un descuido de este lo arrastro a las telas empolvadas.

— ¡Esto es asqueroso! Suelta, ¡suelta! ¡En la cara no! 

Para cuando decidieron parar, Yuri tenía la cara manchada de suciedad a la par de Jean, viéndolo de una forma nada amable, después de verlo en ese modo Jean acaricio la cabeza del rubio con mimo, los dos estallaron en un ataque de risa.

— ¿Crees que podamos bañarnos?— preguntó Jean a lo que Yuri envolvió su cabeza con las telas.

— ¡Idiota!

— ¿Por qué? ¡Ah! No me meteré contigo a la bañera—Yuri frunció el gesto algo molesto y con burla en la voz empezó a sacudir.

—Pues perdóname ¡oh, gran rey! Por no poder mostrarme ante usted.

— ¡Espera, espera Yuri!... ¿Acaso querías bañarte conmigo Yuri-chan?—dijo Jean debajo de las telas, Yuri se detuvo avergonzado.

— ¿¡Quién rayos quisiera bañarse contigo!?— A riesgo de que Yuri le diera un golpe Jean se quedó quieto, tras unos segundos escuchó un agudo chillido.

—¡¡Ay, está helada!! 

Jean se quitó las telas de la cabeza, notando que Yuri había abandonado la habitación.

— ¿Yuri?—el rubio entro con el pelo pegado a su rostro y un ligero temblor en su cuerpo— el agua fría no es para gatitos ja, ja, ja.

Yuri lo miro molesto, con una sonrisa ladina se acercó al canadiense, quien sintió un escalofrío al verle; poco después se escuchó un chillido menos agudo.

A falta de ropa del tamaño del moreno, después de la ducha fría Jean se vistió con la misma ropa; al igual que Yuri debido a que la ropa en el departamento también está cubierta de polvo y un gruñido de los estómagos de ambos los hizo salir, ya que tampoco había nada de comida, las personas en la cafetería les observaban de forma extraña ¿quién va por unos huevos con tocino de traje de gala?

El ambiente, que era ameno entre ellos, fue interrumpido por un pitido constante, al revisarlo Jean frunció el gesto ante la mirada inquisitiva de Yuri habló.

—Tienen que arreglar la tubería en el departamento, los trabajadores llegaran pronto, tengo que irme— la incomodidad se hizo presente entre ellos, con algo de pena Jean continuo—Pero ahora que lo pienso...no sé dónde me encuentro.

Yuri soltó una risilla en burla.

—Te llevaré hasta la "pasarela" de ahí es fácil encontrar camino—Jean lo miro extrañado, siguiendo al rubio con claras preguntas en el rostro.

La "pasarela" no era otra cosa que un puente con vallas de metal, que unía los tramos de dos sectores con una autopista de seis carriles a cuatro metros por debajo, con la nevada de la noche anterior estaba cubierta por un manto blanco.

Al momento de cruzarla notaron lo silencioso del ambiente, incluso el ruido de los autos era apenas audible; ya por la mitad del puente Jean no pudo evitar detenerse a observar la vista de la ciudad cubierta de nieve en medio de un día de cielo gris, el insistente sol tratando de salir mostrando un brillo entre las grietas de las nubes.

—Es muy bonito...creo que es mi nueva vista favorita—Yuri se acercó a al barandal, colocándose de puntillas se apoyó en este. Al verlo, Jean lo siguió para sostenerlo de su cintura, aunque solo lo sujetaba con sus manos, el agarre era fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el rubio.

—...nada—respondió tratando de disimular la idea loca que había pasado por su cabeza.

—Puedo pedirte un favor—habló dudoso.

—Dime My lady—Yuri respondió con un codazo advirtiéndole "no te pases Leroy", ocultando un atisbo de una sonrisa

—Olvídalo, yo me encargo— Yuri sacó de sus ropas el collar con el anillo de Lilith, con el impulso de su muñeca tiro el anillo hacia la autopista y ante la mirada confundida del canadiense grito una palabra en ruso. — Me estoy despidiendo de estos sentimientos— explicó Yuri, aunque había mucho más por decir, no lo dijo; solo se quedó en su mente. Había amado a Lilith, había odiado a Lilith, había llorado a Lilith, había perdonado a Lilith, esas y muchas más sensaciones ya no las necesitaba, ahora sentía propicio abandonar todo eso en el pasado para avanzar y en señal de apoyo como entendimiento Jean gritó un adiós en francés.

En medio del puente de metal dos personas gritaban en múltiples idiomas "adiós", en cada grito se notaba un cambio desde la tristeza hasta una alegría casi infantil, siendo silenciados brevemente por las bocinas de los autos que iban por la autopista continuando a una oleada de risa jocosa.

—Me quedaré en mi departamento—anunció el rubio, dando unos pasos en dirección de dónde venían.

—Entonces iré a visitarte cuando estés instalado gatito— Yuri bufó ante lo último, Jean, pensando evadir un golpe se giró en dirección contraria.

Tras unos pasos sintió como Yuri se apoyaba en su espalda mientras sus manos sostenían con fuerza sus ropas.

—Aún...aún faltan muchos cupones para canjear, aunque no tienen fecha de caducidad, se...habrá una recompensa al intercambio rápido.

Yuri se alejó a pasos veloces, cuando Jean se giró solo vio la melena del rubio moviéndose en plena carrera, sus palabras aún se mantenían en su mente. Una sonrisa se formó ante el recuerdo de todos los acontecimientos generado por esos cupones y con voz que reflejaba su dicha respondió.

— ¡Lo haré! ¡Iré pronto! ¡Espérame, Yuri-chan!— Jean creyó escuchar un "idiota" a lo lejos mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta.

Para ellos solo hoy podía ocurrir todo esto. Hacía frio, pero sus corazones se mantenían calientes. Caminaban en direcciones opuestas, pero nunca se habían sentido tan cerca el uno del otro. Estaban rotos sin pensar ser arreglados con los fragmentos del otro. Son felices al sentir como su corazón se agitaba, su mente les pensaba y las mariposas revoloteaban en sus estómagos. 

Sí, se habían enamorado.

Un amor falso.

Solo hoy podía ser considerado un amor sincero. 

Un amor sincero nacido de una mentira.

Sí, se enamoraron.


	10. Yuri

Cap. 10 Yuri  
En el camino de regreso al departamento Yuri compro lo necesario para hacerlo habitable, cuando el refrigerador estaba lleno, los muebles limpios y la cama tendida Yuri se hallaba meditando mientras caminaba por el departamento, atento a cualquier sonido proveniente de la puerta principal. Al pasar las horas su impaciencia genero desilusión que lo llevo a recostarse en cama.

Al ver la hora en el celular por quinta vez escuchó como tocaban el timbre, de un impulso fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con dos caras familiares para él.

—Te dije que estarían aquí—habló Lilith. Ver a Lilith y a Yuri frente a frente solo se podía apreciar la similitud entre ellos, nada más, eran desconocidos.

— ¿Dónde está JJ?— preguntó detrás de Lilith, Isabella.

— ¿Para qué lo buscas?—Yuri respondió con velocidad, en una situación normal no cruzaría palabras con estas personas, todo lo que se debía decir ya fue dicho en su momento.

—Ella, hablar con ese tal JJ y yo hablar contigo, creí que podíamos ser amigos Yuri, pero ni siquiera apareciste en el ensayo de mi boda así que...aquí estoy, días antes de mi boda queriendo saber si te guardo una plaza con el resto de mis amigos----

Yuri la silencio con una seña, mirando a las dos mujeres recordó lo que Mila le había dicho antes de la boda, a pesar de la rudeza con la que hablaban habló tranquilamente, sorprendiendo al par de mujeres.

—Se disculparan para luego agradecer el tiempo juntos que pasamos—afirmó y añadió con ligera burla—Tal vez tú lo maldigas— señalo a Lilith—Ya lo sabemos, ya lo entendemos; si no tienen nada original para decir, fuera.

Yuri cerró la puerta con suavidad, quedándose detrás de está espero hasta dejar de escuchar cualquier ruido proveniente del pasillo, quería cerrar la puerta con furia, pero era innecesario, solo deseaba que aquel par entendiese de una vez. Cansado, se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo con las palabras de Mila resonando.

•••••••••••••••••••

¿Por qué y cómo? ¿Por qué JJ se veía tan bien? ¿Por qué sonreía tan alegremente? ¿Por qué podía enfrentar el mundo tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué aquello no sucedió en Yuri? Y el cómo, ¿cómo saliste más a menudo de tu habitación? ¿Cómo empezaste a comer poco a poco? ¿Cómo te dejaste crecer el pelo? ¿Cómo recuperaste tu peso? ¿Cómo tus ojeras desaparecieron? ¿Cómo una leve sonrisa aparecía en tu rostro? ¿Cómo Yuri era Yuri de nuevo? Luego note como JJ estaba siempre a tu lado, si me creía sobreprotectora, era nada frente a él, luego mis preguntas se respondieron y todas las respuestas eran Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Mierda.

No importa desde que ángulo lo vea, tenía la maldita razón; esa bruja tenía que ser Mila y ahora qué, ¿qué demonios hago? Y sí contamos con todo lo que paso recientemente...

Mierda, mierda ¡¡mierda!! Si se lo dijese a Mila chillaría en emoción.

Demonios. Reímos, lloramos...casi nos besamos y ahora espero que venga para hacer actividades semi-románticas ¡qué demonios pasa por mi cabeza! Solo falta que Jean venga y me diga si quiero casarme con él...me lleva, no puedo creer que realmente me lo pensé ¿Cuán perdido estoy? Te maldigo Leroy, a ti y a tu presencia musculosa con esa...sonrisa.

Es un idiota Yuri, repite conmigo, es un I-dio-ta, la idiotez se contagia.

Siempre eres un idiota...dime, ¿estaría bien si me enamoro de ti? Ya, lo dije.

He pensado en ello una y otra vez, ya sabes, si estaba bien enamorarme de ti a pesar de que tu corazón ya está con otra persona o estaba, ya no lo sé y si no es así que me asegura que tu....

Realmente me pregunto una y otra vez si tengo las agallas necesarias para enamorarme de alguien que no me puede ver de esa manera...otra vez, sí, sería otra vez en la que se me ocurriera hacer la misma estupidez, pero...si me pongo a pensarlo un poco, a la fecha solo he hecho 《estupideces》, sobre todo desde los malditos-benditos cupones.

Oh, mierda.

•••••••••••••••••

Yuri se levantó de la cama para mirar su alrededor, mientras se mordía los labios tomo la decisión, apostaría todo a una sola opción.

Aunque tenía los cupones de Mila como referencia, no los uso y tras una hora más en la noche había terminado su propio cupón verde agua, la letra no era tan hermosa, los arreglos no eran tan decorativos y el mensaje era directo.

Observó su obra con satisfacción, su propio cupón. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar un par de golpes de la puerta principal, con el cupón se miró al espejo antes de ir; su cabello estaba largo, se veía hermoso con sus ojos que irradiaban ilusión, con voz que explotaba de anhelo respondió a los golpes de la puerta.

—¡¡Voy!!


	11. Jean Jacques

Cuando Jean se dirigía al departamento recibió el mensaje de Otabek. Sara se encargaría y él había podido regresar con Yuri, aunque debía de recoger los cupones, necesitaba su excusa.

Sin prisa alguna se encamino al departamento de Otabek, sentía que poseía todo el tiempo, ya había apresurado las cosas una vez, ¿por qué hacerlo en esta ocasión? Tomando el bus de ruta más larga se sumergió en sus pensamientos 

Si bien deseaba un paseo solo como tranquilo, no espero encontrarse con tantas parejas juntas. En el pasado le habría producido algo de tristeza, pero ahora le producía algo de alegría ya que de alguna manera lo relacionaba con alguien de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia. 

Debía aceptar que fue por un impulso, pudo dejarlo como estaba, pero el rostro lloroso de Yuri, quien solo le mostraba indiferencia en el pasado, se quedó fijo en su mente; al grado de que lo perseguía entre sueños. Después de mucho pensar decidió hacer algo, aceptó la fiesta, Mila traería a Yuri y ¿luego qué? No tenía ninguna manera de acercarse a este sin ser rechazado o ignorado, por lo que ver los cupones fue toda una sorpresa. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, los cupones eran ajenos al carácter del rubio, pero era una oportunidad por lo que creyó que fue una broma de parte de este ¿qué importaba en ese momento? 

Aunque si tenía la dulce idea de compartir penas en un principio, al pasar el tiempo observando a Yuri solo deseaba verlo de nuevo "vivo"; pero ¿Qué es estar vivo? Sin pensarlo mucho empezó a desear que su tristeza se convirtiera en indiferencia, que se convirtiera en cualquier cosa que no sea tristeza, sin darse cuenta empezó a desear que sonría ¿cómo se vería? ¿Cómo se escucharía su risa? ¿Sus ojos se verían hermosos cuando tengan la fiereza de antes? ¿Su cuerpo tan pequeño se alzaría con fuerza ante el mundo? Empezó a desear verlo. Pero, mientras Yuri recuperaba su brillo... ¿qué pasaría si notara la verdad? Él no estaba bien, pero nuevamente se guio por sus impulsos. 

Yuri brillaba, pero podía brillar aún más y lo consiguió...aún precio alto para el canadiense, quien empezó a añorar más y más al rubio. Sin esperarlo, sus sentimientos se convirtieron en un torbellino donde no sabía que ocurría, pero después de lo ocurrido recientemente el torbellino se había convertido en una ligera brisa.

Al llegar al departamento de Otabek, Jean sonrió convencido, arriesgaría todo a un último movimiento donde deseaba salir victorioso.

••••••••••••••••••••

Lo haré.

Sé cuánto duele amar sin ser correspondido, pero sé que duele aún más al tratar de retener estos sentimientos que crecen día a día, sé que se quemara mi piel cada vez que tenga que negarlo frente tuyo y sé que llegará el punto en que ya no poder verte por miedo a que mis sentimientos se desborden de mi corazón y a la par sé que si no te veo agonizare en un dolor profundo.

Por eso, lo haré, me enamorare de ti; pero si lo pienso un poco, creo que ya me enamore de ti.


	12. Mercancia Entregada

Jean no se sorprendió cuando noto que la puerta del departamento no tenía seguro, Sara se le había adelantado. Aunque si le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Sara entre una conversación a susurros.

Entrando a la sala noto que mantenía una video llamada mediante la computadora portátil, saludándola con un gesto se aproximó para buscar entre sus ropas tiradas los cupones, escuchando de esa manera la conversación. Sara había llamado a Otabek, se notaba que ni siquiera había abandonado la habitación, incluso se notaba a un bulto envuelto de sabanas que seguramente era Mila.

— ¿Hubo algún problema con la tubería?—preguntó Otabek.

—No, no, en realidad quería hablar con Mila, pero esta tiesa. —Mostrando a la cámara algo colorido atrajo la atención de todos— ¿Sabes que son estos cupones Otabek?

—...—el mencionado parecía pensarlo mientras el bulto Mila empezaba a moverse, con algo de pereza mirando a la cámara— Mila los hizo para mí ¿no?

La pelirroja reacciono al oír su nombre aunque tardo lo suyo hasta distinguir en qué situación se encontraba, soltando un grito para después cubrirse, ya que incluso Jean estaba atento a la llamada.

— ¡Claro que los hice yo! Un momento...—mirando acusatoriamente a Sara y a Otabek aumentó— ¡cómo sabías que los hice yo! Estoy segura que nunca te los menciones.

—Creo que es el momento de aclarar de que eras muy obvia...aunque eso me facilitó el acercarme a ti. — aunque esto último había sido dicho en susurros, fue suficiente para que Mila lo escuchase, llenándole de una alegría expresada en un abrazo con mimo.

— ¡Sí, si eran para ti! Aunque desapareció de mis cosas repentinamente...quería dártelo en nuestra luna de miel.

—Seguramente lo arrastraste hasta aquí en uno de tus cambios de ropa— sugirió Sara con evidente picardía, a lo Mila respondió lanzando un beso a la cámara con gesto travieso.

—Yo los devolveré— interrumpió Jean, ante su tono dejaba en claro que no negociaría este punto— tengo que hacer una visita a Yuri por mi gabán.

Sin esperar nada arrebató los cupones de las manos de Sara, aunque salió con un gesto amable en el rostro solo le provocó un escalofrío a Sara, se veía bien, tan bien que asustaba con esa sonrisa fría que adornaba su rostro y sus ojos ¡mejor era estar muerto antes de que te vea con ellos!

Todo era una ira muy mal disimulada. Ira, eso era lo que sentía Jean en estos momentos, una profunda ira que clamaba por sangre, compensación. Sumado a la ira se sentía el idiota más grande del mundo. En el camino al departamento del rubio maldijo mentalmente cada momento que había pasado con el rubio, cada momento en el que se había preocupado por este, cada momento en el que creyó quererle con algo más grande que el afecto de amigos, cada momento que había creído en esta mentira.

Sus pasos le llevaron a pasar por el puente de metal, los recuerdos eran tan frescos, las palabras del rubio se incrustaba en su ser con más fuerte, ya no con anhelo, si no con ira. También maldijo este puente con vehemencia y justo en el lugar donde ambos parecían estar tan cerca del otro, donde dijeron adiós al dolor del pasado propino una patada, haciéndose daño ¿a su cuerpo? A su atormentado ser que aumentó en ira al ver como el puente apenas si vibraba ante su furia.

—¡¡Responde!!—exigió al aire una respuesta que no tenía pregunta fija. 

Esta pequeña explosión tajo algo de claridad ante él. No conseguiría nada con aquella ira desenfrenada, menos con el rubio. 

Apoyando su frente en el barandal respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, tratando de recordar como actuó tan sereno ante Isabella aquella tarde en el cafetería; parecía simple, solo tenía que dejar ir a Yuri como lo había hecho con Isabella...aunque la situación tenía una ligera similitud, Jean no podía tomar la misma decisión, sentía que no podía dejar ir tan fácilmente al rubio. Convencido de que una conversación amena salvaría la situación abandono el puente de metal, no antes de propinarle otra patada.

En el camino evitó los lugares que había recorrido con el rubio hace unas horas, escapaba de cualquier cosa que hiciera hervir su ira nuevamente; ya era suficiente su propia cabeza que ya había alcanzado la verdad de la historia detrás de los "cupones de Mila"

Aunque ya había recorrido la mitad del camino hacia el departamento del rubio no podía completar lo que faltaba, incluso había llegado a rodear el edificio múltiples veces hasta que la noche le apresuró. Llegó a la puerta del rubio de forma mecánica, toco la puerta firmemente, con algo de fuerza y en los últimos segundos respiro hondo.

— ¡Jean!

.  
.  
.

Y eso fue suficiente, su mente tranquila se agitó con furia, incluso con más fuerza que antes; no sabía que lo había detonado, tal vez la presencia del rubio, tal vez su voz...no, escuchar su nombre venir del rubio fue lo que sobrepaso su límite.

"¿Fue divertido? Burlarme de ti" " ¿Crees que esto es real?" "¿Qué te enamoraste de mí? Como te explico que todo fue un mal entendido" 

"Te mentira de nuevo, con esa voz dulce, una y otra vez para obtener lo que quiere, los cupones y ya" 

"JJ, esta persona no es para ti; él lo sabe ¿por qué tú no?"

"JJ, te mintió"

  
Jean no mostró ninguna reacción al verle, sorprendiendo al rubio, con burla agitó los cupones frente el rostro pálido del otro.

—Te los devuelvo, todos—dijo con amargura mientras los dejaba caer frente al rubio— ya no tienes que perder tu tiempo tratando de recuperarlos.

Jean embozo una sonrisa con una ligera aura de malicia que torcía su cara normalmente amable. Con la intención de irse, se giró hacia el pasillo, sintiendo como era detenido por el rubio. 

Su rostro risueño se había deformado por completo, dentro de él ya sabía que todo había quedado expuesto. Se veía lamentable sosteniendo su brazo, su cabello dejaba al descubierto sus ojos, aunque no poseían lágrimas, estaban acuosos llenos de temor e incertidumbre; movía exageradamente la boca, tratando de decir algo, algo que parecía ser inefable.

En el pasado, está visión conmovería a Jean y estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que noto como sobresalía del agarre del rubio un colorido pedazo de papel, era pequeño y en una observación algo detallada noto las letras escritas, lo distintas de estas y lo supo, lo había hecho Yuri, no eran los de Mila; eran del ruso...pero llegados a este punto ¿cómo asegurarse?

—...yo, ya no puedo con...las mentiras—la ira que sentía en un principio comenzó a desaparecer, dejando en su lugar el miedo— creí que tú...—"no me mentirías" "lo entenderías" por más que lo pensó, no sabía cómo termina la frase, retornando la ira, consumiéndolo—...fue mi error.

Le dolía, pudo haberlo olvidado, parecía ser algo insignificante, pero no, no podía, dolía demasiado; quemaba, sentía que no solo le arrancaban un pedazo de él, sentía que la herida abierta era rascada una y otra vez, sin piedad, sin misericordia. Su gesto se convirtió que algo monstruoso, ya no podía. Huyó, si se quedaba ahí sabía que Yuri terminaría con cada pedazo intacto que juraba quedarle de corazón. ¿Aún lo tenía? Lo dudaba, porque se sentía muerto a cada paso que daba.

Yuri, no tuvo fuerzas para detenerle ¿qué le diría? No importa cual fuese su explicación, lo que hizo realmente hirió al moreno. Con un chillido ahogado cayó de rodillas, con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro recogió cada uno de los cupones, abrazándolos en su pecho con gesto de dolor.

_"Vale por un paseo"_   
_“Vayamos por un chapuzón, vale por ello"_   
_"Vale por una bebida (tu escoges con o sin alcohol)"_   
_"Vale por un regalo que necesitas"_   
_"¡¡Bailemos al son de la música, permíteme esta pieza y esperemos que dure una eternidad!! Por qué ahora será mi favorita!!"_   
_"Vale por un día contigo (te raptaré por hoy)"_   
_"Veo que faltan cosas, acompañame al súper, juguemos para ver quien traerá las bolsas._

_(pss te comprare algo delicioso)"_

Yuri nunca pensó que recordaría la vez que se quemó con el carbón caliente en la chimenea de su abuelo, ya hace más de una década. Cada palabra era un pequeño pedazo de carbón al rojo vivo.

Por qué quemaba, cada pedazo de papel le quemaba el pecho, cada memoria se manchaba de este ardor y mientras sus lamentos se quedaban en el fondo de su garganta levantaba los pedazos de su ser, astillándose con cada fragmento.

••••••••••••••••

Sara no tenía noticias de nadie, la pareja de casados aún seguía en su luna miel; pero Jean no había vuelto a aparecer por el departamento de Otabek y Yuri no aparecía en el departamento de Mila, tres días desde que vio a todos.

Hoy tocaba vigilar el departamento de Mila, al ingresar no se sorprendió de que Potya le recibiera, después de todo era la única que parecía acordarse de alimentar al gato; aunque si le sorprendió que al entrar se percibiera un ahora de leche recién hervida, pensando lo peor entro a la cocina. 

Si bien había un cuarto de leche en la olla que seguía hirviendo, era claro que esa olla poseía en un principio más que eso y algo de leche en el piso confirmo que nadie había tenido el cuidado de atender la olla al fuego. 

Quizás lo que más le sorprendió era que Potya no se detuvo a probar el botín blanco, siguió su camino. No importa cuán mimada era Potya, aún era un gato. Siguiéndola descubrió que había negado sus instintos.

En el sofá se hallaba a Yuri Plisetsky que se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo que cargaba con un vaso de contenido lechoso, aunque el profundo olor a alcohol mostraba que no era solo leche, tal vez un ruso blanco por las botellas de vodka en el piso. Potya empezó a aullar de forma lastimera, despertando al rubio.

— ¡Mila! Aah-- Eres Sara. —Yuri se sentó tratando de despertar en su totalidad, aunque su tono mostraba su sorpresa también mostraba la desilusión al notar que era Sara.

—Sí, soy Sara— la morena se hizo espacio en el sofá, aunque mantuvo el silencio por mucho tiempo habló con amabilidad—No soy Mila para estás cosas, pero lo que sea que haya pasado debe tener una solución y a veces una caminata ayuda en algo.

Yuri lo miro incrédulo de su actuar, a lo cual Sara levantó las manos demostrando inocencia.

—Sé que tuvimos diferencias, pero no es lo suficiente para desear que te ahogues en la bebida— susurrando continuo— además Mila me pidió que te vigilara.

Yuri se terminó lo que le quedaba de ruso blanco de golpe, acababa de despertar por lo que solo sentía una ligera punzada en la cabeza, no había demasiado como para no poder moverse, pero los últimos días solo dormía cuando su cuerpo no resistía más. 

Aunque no se cambió ni arregló se detuvo al ver como descansaba el gabán negro de Jean en la silla y un muy arrugado cupón verde agua; respirando hondo tomo ambos objetos y salió del departamento, no se despidió de Sara ni de Potya.

Los días en reclusión le pasaban factura, apenas estuvo afuera su débil cuerpo sintió lo potente del frio, en momentos así agradecía tener el pelo largo. Ya era de noche y nevaba a un ritmo constante; los continuos temblores lo obligaron a vestir el gabán negro, si saber a dónde ir empezó a caminar por una calle y otra y luego otra mientras la nieve se reunía en su cabeza y hombros a la par que sentía la textura del cupón, guardado celosamente en el bolsillo. 

En un par de horas logró llegar al puente de metal, que en medio de la bruma no se podía ver el otro extremo, es más, solo se podía ver unos pasos delante de él, el resto era borroso y parecía inalcanzable. Sintiendo el cupón entre sus dedos camino por el puente de metal hasta llegar a donde días antes había simbolizado algo en extremo dulce.

No le importo apoyar sus manos en el barandal, con lo extraviada de su mente no notaba mucho, mirando a la autopista no le importo no notar nada más que niebla y nieve, dando la apariencia de que se encontraba al borde de un profundo abismo. Como había hecho días antes se precipitó ligeramente hacia el vació, deteniéndose en el último segundo al recordar como Jean le había sostenido. Ya no estaba Jean, una punzada en el pecho se lo recordó.

Recordando algo más de ese día sacó el arrugado cupón, los arreglos eran nulos y la letra ya no se distinguía como antes, ante algo tan descuidado cualquiera pensaría que era basura; pero el rubio lo sujetaba con extremo cuidado, como si fuese hecho de cristal, dejándolo sobre el barandal, justo donde sus manos habían dejado huella. Quería despedirse de los sentimientos que guardaba por Jean como lo había hecho con los de Lilith, pero no salió ni una sola palabra, le despediría silenciosamente para que nadie se atreva a decir que su amor era ligero.

Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez hasta llegar al extremo del puente de cristal, aunque solo había dado unos pasos jadeaba ruidosamente obligándose a dar un pasa después de otro y se maldijo por la situación en la que estaba, se maldijo por no dejar en claro las cosas, se maldijo por no explicar las cosas cuando hubo oportunidad, se maldijo una vez más cuando se giró para retornar a donde había dejado el cupón y se maldijo una vez más cuando descubrió que el único culpable de despedazar su corazón fuese el mismo.

Corrió lo que le permitió el frio como la nieve, a unos pasos distinguió la silueta de una persona; temiendo chocarse dejó de correr y con pasos débiles se acercó. Grande fue su sorpresa a encontrar que era Jean, que a su vez sostenía entre sus manos el cupón verde agua, que ahora parecía tratar de escapar de su agarre para emprender vuelo.

— ¿Tu lo hiciste?— habló con voz gruesa, Yuri sentía que se lo tenía merecido.

—...sí—Yuri arrebató el cupón de las manos de Jean, llevándolo a su pecho, tratando de ocultarlo.

Nunca pensó que Sara podría tener razón en algo, la caminata había hecho funcionar a su cabeza.

Era claro que Jean había leído su cupón, era claro que entre ellos no solo existía una ligera camadería, era claro que Yuri estaba enamorado de Jean y según la actitud del moreno, el rubio se aventuraba al decir que tal vez sus sentimientos eran mutuos; pero ¿y si no lo eran? Solo alejaría a esta persona importante de su vida y no podía aceptarlo ¿y qué tal amigo? Su corazón gotearía sangre a cada segundo, pero Jean se quedaría con él.   
Apostando todo se acercó a la baranda de metal, donde empezó a gritar "adiós" ante la mirada sorprendida del moreno, gritó y gritó hasta que la palabra quedó deformada en su garganta y solo salía un gemido ronco antes de quedarse en completo silencio. Aunque en ese silencio los hombros de Yuri empezaron a temblar con fuerza, no era el frio, el ruso soltaba un sollozo lleno de murmuros.

—No funciona... ¿por qué no funciona?— su anterior resolución quedó hecha pedazos, cuando empezó a hablar sabía que no se detendría hasta decirle todo al canadiense —No es la primera vez. Caer en el mismo engaño, confundir tu amabilidad con algo más, creer de forma egoísta que buscas maneras para hacerme reír o incluso pensar que todo lo que nos hizo coincidir fue algo planeado por ti, pero no soy tonto Leroy. Sé la verdad tras la razón de porque pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, pude haber cortado con eso hace tiempo, pero no pude, empecé a desear que me buscarás y solo te di una excusa para eso. Me sorprendí cuando me buscabas, pero ahí yo no pude evitar el preguntarme ¿y ahora qué?—Yuri se giró hacia al canadiense, al verlo se abrazó a sí mismo para evitar acercarse a este y en medio de lágrimas continuo—Nunca pensaba llegar tan lejos con mis mentiras, jamás pensé que no podía controlar mis sentimientos. Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname...jamás pensé que me enamoraría de ti.

Jean se acercó a Yuri con lentitud, podía ver que este le tenía miedo a su respuesta, pero había algo que el rubio no tomaba en consideración.  
Hace tres días que venía a este puente de metal para obtener respuestas, preguntando miles de cosas a un Yuri imaginario que a veces tenía un aire burlesco y altivo o en algunos casos a un Yuri explicando todo con palabras amables para mantener la paz entre ellos que era cercana a una amistad. Pero hoy había visto al verdadero Yuri Plisetsky mirar perdido el fondo, como se precipitaba a este y como se detenía en el mismo segundo. Ante la sola idea de perderlo su ira, su enojo, todo había desaparecido, dejando solo a Yuri Plisetsky con un cupón que respondía a su impaciente corazón.

—Yo también lo lamento. Te mentí—Yuri detuvo su llanto, mirándolo confundido, a lo que Jean se aproximó hasta abrigar a Yuri en sus brazos— Te mentí en que te mentí, ahora estamos iguales—Jean limpio los restos de las lágrimas en el rostro de Yuri y depositado un beso en su frente cubierta por mechones de cabello continuó con dulzura y firmeza— desde ahora están prohibidas las mentiras entre nosotros, por lo que debo saber ¿Cuándo puedo canjear ese cupón verde agua?

Yuri se colocó de puntillas, alcanzando los labios del canadiense, aunque solo era un contacto tosco, se repitió varias veces hasta que Jean tomo la iniciativa de profundizarlo con una pasión suave, lenta y adictiva que los retuvo hasta convencerlos que todo aquello no era solo un sueño. Cuando terminó, Yuri miraba con ojos llenos de ansias.

Jean se llenó de ternura ante esta versión casi infantil del rubio mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar con cierto mimo a la vez que observaba las ojeras marcadas en el rubio como lo blanco de sus labios, lo roja de su nariz y ese ligero temblor que recorría su cuerpo; embozando una sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos.

— ¿Qué hare contigo?—preguntó en un susurro. Su aliento caliente chocó con el rostro rubio, no se molestó, incluso se acurrucó cómodamente en el pecho del mayor diciendo con la travesura en su voz.

—Ya no puedes devolverme...—alcanzando los labios de Jean en un sutil toque aumentó— acabas de perder tu garantía.

El viento helado les recordó donde estaban y a pasos pares cruzaron el puente de metal, dejando atrás el cupón verde agua que no soportó la brisa, elevándose a los cielos en un viaje con rumbo desconocido.

Quien lo encontrase solo vería las letras borrosas que se leían como:

" _Vale por mi amor_ "

Fin


End file.
